After Summer
by RexieCakes
Summary: Just an idea I got from last night's Degrassi movie... With the amazing new couple! Grace and Zoe. Or as I like to call them: Zace.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god... oh my god yes! YES! GRACE AND ZOE KISSED! THEY HELD HANDS! THEY WERE PLAY FIGHTING! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! :D Okay... I am sorry, but this was my fave thing about the movie last night. These two! WHO ELSE LOVES THEM AS MUCH AS I DO!? C: - It's nice to see Zoey happy because she's been through a lot of shit, and Grace it's great to finally see her taking a romantic interest in someone.**

 **I know a lot of people like the idea of Grace and Maya or Zoey and Maya, but... I think these two go together the best. Yes I ship Zoe and Grace more than the other two ships. xD It's funny that I had posted a fic with them yesterday before the movie too. Lol.**

 **I'm glad Maya is okay and wow... dude. Poor Frankie. All that money stolen because of Logan. I didn't see it coming with Winston and Frankie breaking up. Anyways on to this story. I know we won't get more Degrassi until after the new year, but I couldn't help myself.**

 **Zoe was also shown to be a real sweetheart in the movie too. (Well mostly) I love how Grace and Zoe are able to be themselves like truly themselves with each other. Adorable! They're adorable! And I have found my new fave couple of the show. (Sorry Maya and Zig) So... Read and review. I'll get to the Becky and Imogen story soon. But I felt that if I didn't do this it would be like a crime. Oh and I'll update this when I can.**

* * *

Zoey wasn't gonna skip out on the first day of school for Junior year. Hell no. Whether you were sick or well, tired, or energized... You had to go.

But Zoe was real nervous for one reason... Because she'd be seeing Grace. If anyone had told her that over summer break, she'd fall for that girl and real hard to she would've said they were crazy.

She remembered the kiss on the beach. She had made the move and kissed Grace and... Grace kissed her back. Yes Tristan was right; she loved Grace. It had been so easy to fall for her. The way that had held hands while in the back of their science teacher's van, the way they tackled each other in the grass, pinned down another down while play fighting. Granted Grace was teaching Zoe self defense, but if Zoe was gonna be completely honest... She really liked it when Grace was laying on top of her, after having her pinned down. The way her eyes shined.

Damn those eyes. Zoey had to fight it to not kiss Grace while she had the goth pinned down.

Then the way they looked at each other and smiled, then laughed. The perfect slowly building romance, as they hung out everyday...

Zoe shook her head as she tried to focus on getting ready for school. It was almost time to go.

But another thought rode into Zoe's thoughts; The way Grace touched her shoulder when she got up to get the drinks refilled for them at the restaurant.

All of this was fantastic and scary at the same time. Who would have ever thought that Zoe and Grace out of all people would fall for each other?

They had opened up to each other so quickly.

shaking her head once more, but this time ready to get to school Zoe picked up her school bag and headed for the door.

As soon as she was outside and walking towards the school which wasn't that far from home, she felt even more nervous than before.

"What if she's waiting for me?" Zoe thought as she continued down the streets.

Within five minutes, Zoe rounded the corner and came into view with Degrassi. The crowds of students were huge.

Gulping heavily, Zoey made her way onto the school grounds and glanced around. She looked for Maya and Zig. But they were no where in sight.

Then suddenly... An arm wrapped around Zoe's waist from behind and began to drag her way from the High School.

Zoe scream loudly and using her fighting kills that she did learn, Zoey tried to kick the person from behind and used her fist to try and punch them.

Fail...

A hand went over her mouth, but then once dragged a good mile from the school she was let go of.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THI-"

Zoe didn't get to finish her sentence when she turned to see her kidnapper. It was Grace

"Oh..." Zoe managed to choke out, as she blushed. "It's just you..."

"I have to say you really tried to put up a fight back there. I'm still gonna have to continue teaching you how to probably defend yourself though,"

"Continue?" Zoe asked, while Grace took a step towards her.

"Yes. What am I going to do if I'm not around to protect my baby girl and something happens? You need you know how to fight," Grace replied, before closing the gap between them as she kissed Zoe on the lips.

Zoe kissed Grace back and smiled into the kiss.

Grace then pulled back. "So I was thinking about the kiss on the beach. Everything about this past summer that involved you and me... Zoe... I-I love you," Grace manged to say.

"I love you too," Zoe responded grinning from ear to ear.

"Does that mean you'll do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Grace asked.

"You know it," Zoe smirked.

"Come on then," Grace said, as she opened her hand.

Zoe happily accepted it and the new couple walked back to the school. Both girls were grinning and were feeling more happiness than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I really loved how this came out. x3 Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, followed, read and faved this! c: Glad you guys are enjoying this! So read and review please! and Enjoy! I shall update soon. owo**

* * *

It didn't take long for word to get out around the school, that Grace and Zoey were dating.

Tristan, Maya, Zig, and Tiny were beyond thrilled for them however there was someone who wasn't... Miles.

The first day of school had just reached it's end.

Zoe was at her locker getting everything she needed to bring back home, and placed a few books in that she could keep there overnight.

As she closed her locker she noticed Miles standing a few feet away.

"Oh hi, Miles," Zoe greeted with a small smile.

"Hi... Um what's this I hear about you dating Grace?" Miles asked.

"What do you mean? You got a problem with that?" Zoe questioned.

"A little bit yeah. You see I thought that we were gonna give it another go," Miles replied.

"I never said that! Look the only reason I was kissing you or around you this summer... It was to try make myself straight. But I'm not straight, Miles. And I love Grace," Zoe explained.

"Oh so you used me then? Nice..." Miles grumbled.

"I wasn't being nice I admit that... I'm sorry," Zoe sighed.

"Yeah... Whatever. But you'd better watch it. I'm gonna be trying to win ya back," Miles smirked.

"That'll never work!" Zoey snapped.

"Sure it won't," Miles huffed.

"Just leave me and Grace alone!" Zoe growled.

"No can do, Zoe," Miles responded.

"HEY!"

Zoe and Miles turned their heads to see Grace running down the hall.

"Oh thank god you're here. Miles is being an ass," Zoe mumbled.

Grace glanced at her girlfriend and then glanced at Miles to who she gave a glare.

"Stop bothering Zoey before I kick you halfway across this earth," Grace threatened, as she got in front of Zoe.

"Oh and you think you scare me?" Miles said with a chuckle.

"She could rip you apart if she wanted," Tiny added in, as he, Maya, and Zig came up to him.

"Yeah that's no joke man... She beat me at arm wrestling..." Zig trailed off.

"How dare you! Zoey's finally found someone who makes her happier than we've ever seen here before, and you come here to try and ruin it!?" Maya snapped.

"They're not good for each other!" Miles responded.

"Not good for each other? Have you not seen how fucking happy they are together!?" Tiny said.

"Grace, that freak of goth doesn't deserve Zoey," Miles muttered.

"THAT'S IT!" Zoe screamed, as she went for Miles, but Just before she could try and knock him down, Grace pulled her back.

"Easy there... Easy there..." Grace said, pulling Zoe to her chest.

"Alright I'm going. This isn't over though," Miles said, as he turned and walked away.

"What a jerk," Zig said.

"Yeah!" Tiny agreed.

"Are you alright," Zoe asked.

"I'm fine," Grace replied, kissing Zoe on the lips.

Zoe smiled and kissed back. Grace who was still holding Zoe close, kept her in her arms until they broke apart.

"Hey how would you like to do on our first date tonight? At the dot?" Grace suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Zoe cheered.

Miles, Tiny, and Zig all grinned from ear to ear at the girls.

They really were truly happy together. They couldn't believe that Miles was trying to ruin that.

"Come on! Let's go to the park and have some self defense practice before hand!" Grace said.

"Sweet! I finally get to kick your butt!" Zoe laughed.

"Not if I kick your's first!" Grace laughed back, before turning to Maya, Zig, and Tiny. "We'll see ya guys tomorrow,"

They all nodded and smiled before waving goodbye to the couple, as they walked away.  
-

* * *

"Okay you stand here. Just listen for anything... When I come out and tackle you, try to get the upper hand," Grace instructed.

"Alright," Zoey said.

Then Grace left the grassy field and went walked off into the wooded area.

Zoe remembered from last time how Grace tackled her from behind, catching her way off guard. She looked back and didn't see anything... She looked to her left and to her right. She looked ahead.

"Huh...?" Zoe mumbled under her breath in question. "Where is sh-"

"AHH!"

Zoe was super surprised when Grace leaped onto her back from behind. Zoe tried to shake the other girl off, but ended up falling onto the grass. Grace pinned Zoey immediately.

"You'd better watch your back a bit more closely," Grace said in a teasing voice.

"I LOOKED BEHIND ME! I LOOKED RIGHT AND LEFT TOO! AND AHEAD OF ME!" Zoey groaned loudly.

"I know I saw you," Grace replied with a grin.

"You... You did that on purpose!" Zoe said.

"Yes I did," Grace replied with a little laugh. "You're just... so damn cute. I couldn't resist,"

"Uh huh," Zoe responded as she smiled up at her girlfriend.

Grace leaned down and kissed Zoe who of course kissed back.

"I love you. I'm sorry I did that. I'll be fair next time," Grace said, as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too. Don't worry. I'm not mad at you, but yeah you gotta... Gotta give me a chance to actually learn something," Zoe smirked.

"Indeed," Grace chucked, as she rolled off of Zoe and stood up, before offering her hand to help Zoe.

Once Zoe was back up on her feet the two p again.

"Okay, ready?" Grace asked as she headed back into the wooded area.

"Ready!"

Then sliece...

Zoe smiled as she listened and looked around. Damn that girl was good at snecking...

However Zoe caught Grace jumping out at her from her right and quickly douged the goth.

Grace landed on the grass and Zoe raced towards her.

"Oh now this is getting fun," Grace sing songed, as she quickly got up.

Zoe stepped back and gave a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Grace asked, as she stepped towards her girlfriend.

"Nothing..." Zoe said slowly, stepping back.

"Aww. Come on now. You can take me," Grace purred, winking at Zoey.

Zoe winked back at Grace who still was coming closer to her.

It was in that very second that Zoe took off running and laughed loudly.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Grace yelled with a laugh return, as she ran after Zoey.

"CATCH ME IF YA CAN!" Zoey yelled back at Grace with a big grin.

"GOTCHA!" Grace yelled loudly, as she caught up to Zoe and tackled her to the ground.

And once again Zoe found herself pinned down.

"Hah! I have caught the evil runway monster!" Grace giggled.

"Oh she's got me!" Zoe replied, before she and Grace started laughing.  
-

* * *

After practice was over Grace and Zoe headed to the Dot for their first date.

They got themselves a nice table and a waitress came over to take their order.

Grace and Zoey had decided on paying for the meal together. The girls ordered a large salad to share and got soda to drink.

"This is real nice," Zoe said, as she felt her face heating up.

"It really is," race replied, taking Zoey's hand in her own.

The two smiled at each other then went back to eating their salad and chatting happily.

Once they were done eating and had paid for dinner, Grace and Zoey left the Dot.

Grace walked Zoey home and once they got to her front door they kissed goodnight.

"Love you. See ya in the morning," Zoey said.

"I love you too, Baby Girl. See ya," Grace replied, before turning and heading for her house.

Zoe smiled at Grace once more before heading inside. "Boy was that one heck of a great time. Then again any time with Grace is great," Zoe thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Thanks again for the reviews, faves, and followers for this story. So I know that this update is shorter than the others, but for the next chapter which will have their Friday date I wanna make sure that comes out just right!**

 **Oh and here's something I've been thinking about: Adding a storyline to this fic where Zoey's mom isn't too happy when Zoe tells her that she's dating Grace. But what do you all think? Let me know please! Also read and Review.**

* * *

The next morning came around quickly. Zoe had finished all of her homework, got up at five to get ready for school and once she was all good to go, she grabbed her school bag and headed for the door.

However before she even got to her front door someone began knocking on the door.

"Grace!" Zoe thought with excitement, as she raced to the door and then opened it. Her smile faded though when she saw Miles standing outside.

"I thought you could use a ride to school," Miles said with a grin on his face.

"No thanks," Zoe replied bitterly, glaring at the boy.

"Ah come on, Zoey! We both know you'd rather be with me," Miles responded.

"Are you fucked up in the head? Cause I think you are!" Zoe snapped.

"Oh please I'm not the one whose fucked up here," Miles snorted.

"Yes you are,"

Zoe sighed in relief when she saw Grace coming up to the door.

"For the last time leave my girlfriend alone!" Grace growled.

"Yeah that's never gonna happen..." Miles said, as he rolled his eyes.

Zoe glared at the boy as she came outside and shut the door behind her, then shoved right past Miles to get to Grace.

"I can't believe you are doing this, Zoe," Miles said.

"You're such a jerk you know that?" Zoe replied in question, before walking down the driveway with Grace beside her.

Miles watched as the girls headed down the street and just sighed before going to his car.

"Like I said before... This isn't over," Miles mumbled, before driving towards the High School.

"You always show up right in the nick of time," Zoe said.

"Good thing too. That rich boy is nuts," Grace responded.

"Indeed," Zoe agreed.

"I love you," Grace said, as she stopped walking and pulled Zoey close to her and kissed her.

Zoe smiled and kissed back. Once they broke apart she spoke. "I love you too,"

Once the girls reached Degrassi they joined Maya, Tiny, and Tristan.

"Hey, Grace... I wanted to ask you something. Would ya like to go on a date Friday night? I was thinking of a walk through the park and then hitting Little Miss Stakes for dinner," Zoe squeaked as the group walked along through the halls.

"I'd love that!" Grace replied, taking Zoe's hand in her own.

Zoey blushed and felt like her heart was gonna break out of her chest, by how fast it was beating.

"Hey look guys! Posters for the first school dance of the year!" Maya cheered, running up to it.

"Saturday August 30th. 'A Night To Be With The One You Love'," Grace read.

"Well I'm gonna bust out the dance moves ever!" Zig said.

"You wish!" Maya responded in a teasing voice.

"You're both wrong! It's Zoey and I who will bust out the best moves, together," Grace smirked.

"But... Grace it's a dance! Sure there's gonna be pop songs, but... Slow moving songs... " Zoe trailed off.

"So? I've got a girlfriend now. It's fine," Grace chuckled.

"Awesome!" Zoey cheered, as she jumped into Grace's arms.

"You guys are crazy," Tristan said.

"And you're not at least fifty percent crazy?" Zoe questioned.

"Well... Okay maybe fifty percent," Tristan admitted.

Then the group broke out in a fit of laughter before heading to their first class of the day.

Grace was gonna surprise everyone with this dance by doing one thing... That she had never done before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I wasn't expecting to get this done tonight, but here it is! xD I hope you guys like this chapter. Next update it's gonna get a bit more heavy. I'm gonna do with that story line where Zoe and her mom get into it and what not over her dating Grace. (Am I the only one seeing that her mother would make a big deal out of this? Cause Zoe's mother is a bitch...)**

 **I wanna gonna add the dance part in here, but when I came up with an idea for it... I knew it needed to be in the next update instead. Yes- Miles will try to do something- Ah don't worry though. x3 I think these two can handle it.**

 **So yeah this is my last update for the day. Since it's night now. Thanks again for all the support, and love with this story. Means a lot you guys. ^^**

 **Read and review please! And enjoy! :D**

* * *

Friday night came around faster than anyone had expected. But Grace and Zoey were both so very relived. Miles had still been trying to win Zoe over all week with more and more failed attempts of course.

Maya, Tiny, Zig, and Tristan weren't sure about what they could do anymore. Every time Grace caught Miles close to Zoe she got protective.

As she had said the other night "No one messes with my Zoey,"

It was probably the sweetest thing that Grace had ever said in her whole life... Zoe had felt her heart racing at a brand new speed when her girlfriend had said that.

Anyways after school had gotten out Grace and Zoey headed to the park to practice more self defense.

Zoe had successfully beat Grace in practice, but then as Grace began to teach her new moves, Zoe was still at the bottom there.

But Grace told her that she'd there and Zoe knew that she would.

After practice was over they spent time kissing, and talking.

Soon the moon shined over the city and two girls got onto one of the walking paths and began their date.

"It's beautiful out tonight! I love the full moon!" Zoe said with a large grin.

"Yeah it is and same here. Gotta love that full moon," Grace replied, as she felt Zoe take her hand in her's. She held the other girl's hand gently as they continued to walk.

Zoe sighed in content and for a moment rested her head on Grace's shoulder. Grace felt her face heat up.

"You really know how to be sweet," Grace said, kissing Zoe on the forehead.

"And so do you!" Zoe replied with a chuckle.

Grace smiled down at her girlfriend and as Zoe rose her head off of Grace's shoulder, the goth pulled her arm around the other's shoulders.

"Keeping me glued to you?" Zoe teased.

"Maybe. Or Maybe I'm also trying to keep you warm," Grace smirked.

Zoe just rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

After their walk was finished they went to Little Miss Stakes.

"Oh my gosh! This food looks delicious!" Zoe said, looking at her menu.

"Yeah," Grace agreed, as she glanced at the food choices.

"Wanna split a stake?" Zoe and Grace asked each other in unison.

They looked at each other with smiles before giggling a little bit. "It's like we read each other's minds!" Zoe said.

"Yep," Grace replied grinning from ear to ear.

Then the girls ordered their food, and got pink lemonade to drink. A side that came with the stake were bread sticks, that were delivered in a cute little basket.

"This tastes so good!" Zoe cheered.

It certenty does," Grace responded, before taking another bite of her part of the stake.

Zoe and Grace reached for a bread stick at the same time, so as a result their hands touched.

Zoe blushed and smiled shyly. "Here you first," Zoe said, pushing the bread sticks towards Grace.

"Here... How's about..." Grace started, as she took a bread stick from the basket and pulled it into two pieces. "We start together," The goth finally finished. Zoe grinned as Grace handed her half of the bread stick and took it.

Then the girls ate the bread stick and then had many more after that, as well as finishing their stake and drinks.

After dinner and the two paid together for the meal, they left the restaurant.

As usual Grace was walking Zoey home.

"I love every flipping second I get to spend with you," Zoe said, as they walked down the streets.

"I love every flipping second I get to spend with you too, Zoe," Grace responded. "You make me so happy,"

"You make me so happy too," Zoe replied. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Grace said, as Zoe leaned in and kissed her.

The two kissed for a whole minute before breaking apart and continued walking towards Zoe's house.

Oh what a great night it had been~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for getting this up later than I first thought guys, I've been busy and as hard as I tried last night to get this up, I just couldn't. I began to feel sick and ended up getting way sicker into the night with resulted in me throwing up.**

 **I start school a week from tomorrow as well. So yeah summer break is coming to an end. Ah well. I enjoy school I just don't know how fast I'll be updating at first.**

 **Also I think this came out alright. I'm gonna put an end to Miles bothering the girls by the way.**

 **Then I have an idea for Grace and Zoe having to be the one to comfort her.**

 **Please read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe walked down the halls of Degrassi as she headed for fourth hour. She smiling happily, but everything changed very quickly when she passed five senior boys.

"Hey! There's the new lesbian!"

"What a sinner! She should burn!"

"She should be killed or beat up for her actions!"

"Totally! Let's teach her a lesson boys!"

Stopping in her tracks, Zoey felt her body tense up. Shit... What was she gonna do?

"Uh... Hey, boys... Zoe started to say, turning to face the group. They were all very large, very buff.

"Oh stop it with the sweet talk! We're gonna knock your teeth out!" One of the boys replied, as they all got closer and closer to her.

With many people around, Zoe decided there was only one thing she could do... She couldn't fight these guys.. But they sure as hell didn't care if they got in trouble or anything, but she did. So without a second thought, Zoey took off running.

"GET HER!"

Running as fast as she could, Zoe quickly dodged the boys by slipping past other students.

Tiny, Zig, and Maya were sitting on one of the inside benches when they all saw Zoey race past her, as the group followed.

"HOLY SHIT! ARE THEY AFTER HER!?" Maya screamed, getting up and running to help her friend.

"MAYA!" Zig yelled, as he followed and of course Tiny followed after him.

Zoe gulped when she found herself trapped at the end of one hall. Now with most of the students in class and teachers in there too, she was alone.

"Please stop..." Zoe begged, as she backed up into the wall.

"Sorry we can't stop until we're finished here..."

"That's right we're gonna teach you a lesson!"

"NOT IF I DON'T FUCKING CUT YOUR HEAD OFF FIRST!"

Zoe's eyes went wide.

There she was. There she was. Grace was standing right there as the others ran right up to her.

"Aww are you her girlfreind!?"

"Yes,"

"Outta teach ya a lesson too,"

Grace glared at the boys as Zig, Tiny, and Maya did the same.

"GET AWAY FROM ZOEY!" Maya yelled.

"No can do,"

Grace stepped forward and the others looked on with worry.

Zig and Tiny were barley able to breathe they were so freaked out. Maya who began to have a panic attack started to hyperventilate.

This didn't go unnoticed...

"Maya..." Zig mumbled, as he looked back to her, before turning his attention back at the boys. He and Tiny had came over to Grace to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

Zoe felt anxiety rushing through her. "See what you're doing?"

The boys turned back to Zoey and smirked. "You're making one of my friends have a panic attack!"

"So? come on boys, let's get this over with..."

"NO!"

Grace jumped onto the back of the lead of the group. Tiny leaped on a another and Zig who had gone back to Maya to comfort her, told her to go get a teacher and he went to help his friends.

Zoe tried not to break into a sob, but she failed. Closing her eyes as she curled herself into a ball and began to shake, the girl was so very scared now.

"STOP!"

A teacher walked towards the students in the hall with Maya by his side. "YOU FIVE TO PRICCAL PILLS OFFICE NOW!"

Gulping and nodding their heads, they scrambled from the floor where they were fighting, with Grace Tiny and Zig who were luckily not injured in any way.

"We can explain..." Zig began.

"No need. Your little friend here told me everything. I'll let this slip this time and only time for you guys..." The teacher responded. "But next time get help from someone right away,"

"Of course," Grace added.

"Are you alright?" The teacher questioned, as he came over to Zoey.

"Y-Yeah... Now I-I am..." Zoe managed to choke out.

"Here why don't we have your mom or dad come get you?"

"No! I'm fine really,"

"If you're sure..." The teacher sighed. "Now all you go to class,"

Then the teacher left and turned down the hall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THAT SELF DEFENSE I TAUGHT YOU!?" Grace screamed, as she raced to Zoey's side.

"I didn't want to get in trouble..." Zoe squeaked, before she began to cry again.

"Lay off, Grace. She was scared!" Maya said.

"WELL SO WAS I! ONCE I SAW YOU GUYS RUNNING DOWN THE HALLS, AND I CAUGHT UP ASKING WHAT'S WRONG AND THEN YOU ANSWER ME! I THOUGHT THAT SHE MIGHT GET KILLED!" Grace yelled.

Maya gulped in fear and took slid behind Zig.

Zig glared at Grace as did Tiny.

Grace bit down on her lower lip and sighed, before she tried her best to talk in a softer tone.

"Maya... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... And Zoe I'm sorry too... I-I...-"

But Grace was cut off when Zoey threw herself at her.

Grace quickly pulled the girl into her arms, as Zoe wrapped her arms around Grace's neck.

"I was so scared..." Zoe muttered, as she cried.

"Shh... I've got you. Everything's gonna be fine," Grace replied, holding her close.

Tiny, Maya and Zig watched from where they continued to stand with sad expressions on their faces.

Why were some people such bullies to those who weren't straight?

* * *

Grace now felt so much more protective of Zoe than before.

The classes they had together Grace was now making sure that Zoe got to them safely. The goth even went so far as to walk Zoey to her next class even if she wasn't in there with her for the hour.

Then Grace would head to her own classroom and be keeping an eye on the clock until the bell rang.

Zoe was still shaken up from the experience. Truth be told she felt the safest with Grace, but she just wasn't used to being 'watched over' so to speak.

So it began to annoy Zoe a little bit. But she knew how Grace could be. If she wanted to make sure Zoe got to class okay, then she would. The two of them really were hard headed people and stubborn at times hell yeah.

But of course Zoe's mind set changed when it came to her girlfriend. She let Grace get away with things that she didn't let her friends get away with. Because she had a soft spot for her and of course loved her. Grace was with the same with Zoe.

One plus after the 'protection' was that while Grace was now around her a lot more Miles wasn't bugging Zoe as much.

So imagine the surprise both Grace and Zoey got when Miles approached them, as they both walked to a class they had together.

"Hi ladies," Miles greeted with a smile. "Going to the dance this weekend?"

They ignored him and just kept walking.

"You're not really ignoring me are you?"

No response.

"Cause If you're gonna go to the dance, Zoe. I'm the perfect date for you,"

No response.

"You're not gonna go with the freak of a goth are you?"

Zoe began to feel her anger boil up. She wanted so badly to hit the guy in the face.

"I said goth freak. Goth freak. Goth freak. Goth Freak. Goth Freak. Goth freak,"

"THAT'S IT! Zoe yelled, turning to Miles, as Grace pulled her back.

"He's not worth it..." Grace said slowly, glaring at Miles.

"But I am worth it! I'm the best person in the whole school. No one has better grades, looks, or tastes than me,"

"Miles. This is the last time I will be nice about this to you. I love Grace. She's my girlfriend. We're dating. You and I are done. Now do you get what I'm saying? Because I'm sure anyone else would understand me,"

"You're just playing hard to get. You're using Grace,"

"I'M NOT USING GRACE! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME. LEAVE HER ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE! GOT IT!? I AM HAPPY WITH GRACE. GRACE IS HAPPY WITH ME!"

"Fucking? I could sure fuck you any day of the week,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What did you just say to my girlfriend?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That I'd fuck her any day of the week,"

.

.

.

"Moneybags, you have just reached the point where I rip you in half,"

.

.

.

"Go ahead, Goth Freak. Get in trouble. So that way you're taken away from Zoe,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Grace glared at Miles before pulling Zoe to her side and holding her close, then the pair walked off.

Zoe began to cry.

"Hey... It's..." Grace began, looking at the other girl.

"It's not okay!" Zoe replied. "I-I was raped last year and he says that to me!? HE KNOWS I WAS RAPED TOO! WHO THE HELL DOESN'T KNOW THAT!?"

Grace wasn't shocked when Zoe raised her voice, but still...

"Zoe... Shh. Come here," Grace responded, pulling her girlfriend aside. "I know it's hard for you to get past what happened... What Luke and Neil did is something no one should ever do to anyone. I can't say I know the feeling because I don't... I haven't been raped, but... Zoe I love you. You mean the world to me. I am gonna help you continue to get through this and anything that you've gotta get through,"

"It's thanks to you that they're in jail, Grace. You helped blow their cover... Along with Becky," Zoe replied. Zoe still couldn't believe that Becky's own brother Luke had turned out to be a rapist.

"I'll be honest. I had my eyes on you for a long time..." Grace admitted.

"You did!?"

"Yeah. I tried my best to hide it. But if you think about it. Didn't it show at least a little bit?"

"Y-You... You agreed to Degrassi Nudes for me didn't you? You liked me before you came forward and... Let yourself be known when I got raped because you liked me even before then...?"

"Bingo," Grace smirked.

"Y-You are so sneaky!" Zoe said with a soft giggle.

"That I am. Heck if I ever wanted to break into your house I totally could,"

"I know,"

Both girls then smiled at each other, as they leaned in and shared a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Grace and Zoe continued to their next class.

But all the while Miles was watching them from afar.

* * *

The school week ended and the weekend had arrived!

It was finally time for the dance. Zoe was getting ready in her room. It was early evening. Grace would be by there within five minutes to get her.

Zoey had a dark red dress on. It wasn't too short. Wasn't too long. Was just right. She topped off the look with black flats, and a black/red b necklace.

Her hair was back in brads too.

Then the knock on the door was heard.

Racing downstairs and heading to the door, Zoe took a deep breath before opening it. When she did so her jaw dropped.

Grace was grinned from ear to ear. "What's so... shocking? Never expected to see me in a dress?"

"It's just... Oh my god. You look amazing... And yes I never expected to see you in a dress," Zoe replied.

It was totally true. Who never expected that from Grace? The goth had on a Black dress with black flats. Yes flats. Not boots or shoes. Flats. Her piercings were still in. She had a blue beaded necklace to match the blue in her hair.

And her hair. It was in pig tails. Just like she had it for the summer.

"Thanks. I wanted to surprise you," Grace said.

"Well mission accomplished,"

"And you... You look beautiful,"

"Thanks, Grace," Zoe replied, as she blushed.

Grace smiled and then took Zoe's hand. "Come on we should get going,"

"Yeah we should," Zoe responded with a smile in return.

Zoe closed the front door behind her and the two headed off to the school.

Once they arrived at the dance, Grace and Zoe found Maya, Zig, Tristan, and Tiny.

"You're wearing a dress!"

"Yeah... I wanted to surprise Zoey," Grace said.

"AWWW!"

"Oh come on you guys! Cut it out..." Grace relied, while blushing.

"Sorry. We couldn't resist," Zig said.

"Indeed," Maya added in.

"Yep," Tristan squeaked.

"It's just a real shocker," Tiny nodded.

"Uh huh," Grace responded. Then the music began to play... To a slow moving song.

Maya grinned up at Zig who grinned back down at her. They began to dance.

Tiny and Tristan went to the sidelines while Grace and Zoe moved to each other.

Of course Grace took the lead by wrapping her arms around Zoe's waist, and Zoe put her arms around Grace's neck.

They began to move to the slow beat.

The pair kept their eyes on each other as smiled and shared a quick peck on the lips. The night went on and it seemed like nothing would go wrong.

Oh... If only Grace and Zoe knew what was coming...

After the dance was over Grace and Zoe said goodbye to their friends and headed over to Zoe's. As usual, Grace was gonna be walking her girlfriend home.

"Going somewhere?"

Both Grace and Zoe stopped in their tracks. They knew that voice. "Miles..."Zoe muttered as she and Grace turned to face the boy.

"Go home, Moneybags," Grace said with a stern glare.

"Not until this is over,"

"Miles for the-" Zoe's jaw dropped as she felt the fear take over. No way could she speak now...

Grace was standing in place too with a panicked look as well. Cause Miles... Had just pulled a gun.

"Give Zoe to me and this will go smoothly," Miles said, pointing the gun at Grace.

"Miles. It's okay. I'll go with you... Just please don't hurt her," Zoe added in, as she stepped forward. Zoe looked at her girlfriend with fear in her eyes, as Miles lowered the gun.

"That's right... Come with me," Miles smirked.

Once Zoe had Miles turned facing the other direction and the boy held the gun in his left hand as they began to walk, Grace made her move. She ran towards Miles and quickly pulled the gun out of his hand, making him and Zoe step rather quickly.

"Zoe... It's okay. Guess what? It's a toy," Grace said, as she threw it to the ground after looking it over.

"I had no other ideas..." Miles mumbled slowly, as Grace came up to him.

"MILES, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Zoe yelled, as Grace gave him a death glare. "MILES, YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Grace screamed.

Rolling his eyes Miles just walked off and huffed.

"WHAT YOU DID WASN'T FUNNY!" Grace called after him in a loud tone.

"Why would he do that!?" Zoe groaned loudly.

* * *

The walk home wasn't as nice as Grace and Zoe wanted it to be. They were mostly quiet. "I'm sorry our night got ruined," Grace said.

"It's not your fault, Grace. And if it wasn't for you, Miles would have done something to me,"

"Hey I would never let you get taken away from me," Grace replied, as they reached Zoe's front door.

"You're sweet," Zoe said with a smile.

"You're cute," Grace replied, as she grinned.

"Alright. I'd better get inside now. I love you," Zoe squeaked, as she kissed Grace.

"I love you too," Grace responded, as she kissed Zoe back.

Once Zoey was inside she found her mother in the kitchen. "Hey there," Zoe greeted.

"Hi, Zoe,"

"So... Mom there's sorta something I've been meaning to tell ya,"

"Going to jail?"

Zoe sighed as she glanced at the floor. Did her mom really have to be this mean?

"No... I'm dating... A girl. Turns out I'm bisexual,"

"WHAT!"

"Mom..." Zoe mumbled. "It's not a big deal,"

"BIG DEAL!? YES IT IS! YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! IF YOU'RE GONNA DATE YOU'RE GONNA DATE A GUY!"

"MOM!" Zoe yelled. "WHY WON'T YOU SUPPORT ME FOR JUST ONCE!?"

"BECAUSE ALL YOU EVER DO IS MESS UP!"

Zoe began to cry and ran from the kitchen and up to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

What a mess this would be-


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry this is up late. I've just been really busy as this is the final full week before school after all. I will update at least one more time before Monday. Also I know this is short, but I just didn't have the time to write a long chapter right now, but I still wanted to get something up. Anyways read, review, and enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Sunday morning after Zoe woke up she really did not wanna go downstairs, or leave her room for that matter. But she knew that her mom left for work at 10:30 and always got back home at 6:00 that night.

Since getting herself a job and not relying on Zoe to work she had been even more of a bitch. Though her work hours were long so it helped Zoe when she was out of the house.

Zoe barley talked to her mother when she was around though. Sure she'd say hi when she entered the room or asked a question she'd answer it. They ate together but only in silence.

The only real time they talked for long was if Zoe was having issues with homework.

It was currently 10:00 am and Zoe could hear her mom getting ready in the bathroom.

"I'll just wait in here until she's gone," Zoe thought, as she heard her phone go off.

Grace had sent her a text message.

Grace: Hey do ya wanna hang out today? I was thinking we could get smoothies at the Dot,"

Zoe: I'd love to! Be here by 10:45?

Grace: Will do. See ya soon, Baby Girl.

Zoe smiled and put her phone down. The sound of the bathroom door opening up was then heard and then footsteps going down the stairs. Zoe kept on listening and within two minutes she heard her mom go out the front door.

The girl then peeked through her window and watched as the car her mom drove, pulled out of the drive way and went down the street.

Now in the clear, Zoe went into the bathroom. She showered, got an outfit for the day, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair.

As 10:36 rolled around she was all ready to go!

After grabbing her purse Zoe headed downstairs and waited for a knock on the door.

And of course Grace arrived just in time.

"Hey!" Zoe greeted happily, as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hello there, Baby Girl," Grace replied, as she leaned in and kissed Zoe on the lips.

Zoe grinned from ear to ear as she kissed back. After breaking the kiss Grace spoke up.

"Ready to go?" Grace questioned.

"You know it!" Zoe responded.

"You're always so cheerful these days," Grace said, taking Zoe's hand in her own, while they began to walk down the street.

"Well being with you helps me a lot," Zoe replied.

"Glad to know I make you so happy," Grace squeaked with a smile.

"You sure do," Zoe purred.

"You make me so happy too," Grace replied.

Once the girls arrived at the Dot they sat down and ordered their smoothies.

"Hey! I just got a great idea!" Zoe said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Grace asked.

"We should go star gazing. Ya know a take two... Since it didn't go so well last time," Zoe answered.

"We really should. That's a great idea," Grace replied. "How's about Friday night?"

"It's a date!" Zoe said in a teasing tone.

"Oh wow," Grace said before giggling.

After they finsished their smoothies and paid for them, the pair headed outside and thought of what to do next.

"Hmm... Ya wanna go see a movie?" Grace asked.

"Yeah! Sounds good!" Zoe replied with a grin.

"Ya know... My parents are also wanting to meet you. Dinner at my place tonight?" Grace added in.

"Hell yeah! So do they know that I'm the best girlfriend ever?" Zoe responded.

"Why of course! And what about your mom?" Grace replied.

"Uh... Well..." Zoe trailed off.

"You haven't told her?" Grace wondered.

"No! I did tell her. But she sorta... Um... Doesn't like the idea of me being with a girl... I didn't tell you because... I didn't wanna talk about it. She has never treated me that good," Zoe explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I wish I could help you two resolve your issues," Grace sighed.

"Me too. It's okay though... After all I've got you and our friends!" Zoe said.

"Very true," Grace replied, with a small smile.

Then the couple headed off to see a movie and after that they played at the park until it was time for dinner at Grace's hosuse.

When the couple arrived a man and a woman smiled with delight.

"Hello there I am Jewel and this is my husband William. We have heard so much about you, Zoe! So happy to have ya over,"

"Thanks," Zoe replied with a grin as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's our pleasure! You make Grace so happy," William added in.

"Well I do try," Zoe giggled.

Grace grinned and grabbed a hold of Zoe's hand under the table.

"Ever since you two began dating and even before then, Grace hasn't been able to stop talking about you!" William said.

"Dad!" Grace said, now feeling embarrassed, while blushing.

"It's okay. I think it's cute," Zoe whispered in Grace's ear.

Grace just smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

After dinner Zoe said goodbye to Grace's parents, before the two girls left the house and Grace began to walk Zoe home.

"You feeling alright?" Grace questioned.

"Mostly yeah... I just wish my mom cared about me more," Zoe sighed.

Grace bit down on her lower lip before sighing softly.

"I'm really sorry, Zoe. I wish I could make her care about you more," Grace responded.

Zoe nodded before stopping mid-walk. Grace noticed this and stopped too.

She saw as Zoey tried her hardest not to cry.

"Hey It'll be alright, Baby Girl," Grace said in a hushed tone, taking Zoe into her arms.

Zoe held on to Grace and the pair didn't break away from each other, until Zoe was able to calm herself down.

Once Grace got Zoey to her door, she kissed her goodnight.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Baby Girl," Grace said with small smile.

"You sure will," Zoe responded with a grin.

"I love you," Grace squeaked.

"I love you too," Zoe replied.

After that Zoe went into her house and got herself dinner, before going upstairs to her room.

She soon fell asleep and despite what was going on with her mother, Zoey felt alright. Cause she had Grace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! :D Got this up! So I think this chapter came out good. (I'm gonna address the issue with miles in the next chapter) I thought this would be a great idea for Grace for the story. I think we need to see this side to her in the show and I'm sure we will. Oh and before I forget.**

 **No I will not be talking about Zoe going to jail for five years or the gang storyline that we all know is gonna be carried over into season 15. I don't wanna touch those because one: I wanna wait and see what happens when the show comes back, two: I don't like thinking about us losing Zoe or a character being killed off thanks to the gangs.**

 **Ooh and no I'm not writing Damon in this fic because I don't trust him... (I still don't trust his character so I won't be putting him, just letting ya all know that)**

 **I'm gonna update my Becky/Imogen story next. I'm gonna see if I can't update it before schools starts. Who else starts school this coming week? Or is it just me?**

 **Anyways read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Monday morning came around and Zoe awoke at 5 in the morning. She went downstairs had breakfast, went back upstairs to shower, and get ready for school.

Once she was ready to go at around 7:15 Grace was there to pick her up.

"Morning, Grace," Zoe said with a smile.

"Morning, Baby Girl," Grace replied with a smile of her own.

"So tell me are ya ready for another week of school?" Zoe asked with a giggle.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Grace smirked.

The two girls walked together to Degrassi, holding hands all the way!

Once there Grace and Zoe joined Tristan, Tiny, Maya, and Zig.

The day was going by just fine... However it was one hour after lunch when things changed.

Grace was called to the main office. Her mother was there. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Mom...?" Grace asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's... It's your father. He got into a car accident. he's dead," Jewel manged to choke out.

Grace texted Zoe the news. She left to go home early with her mom where other family members of her's gathered.

Zoe was worried as she returned home from school that afternoon.

And much to Zoe'ys surprise her mother was home.

"Hi, Zoe," The woman greeted, as her daughter came through the door.

"Hi, Mom," Zoe responded.

"Listen... I wanted to talk. I've been thinking and honey. I know I've been harsh on you and I'm sorry. If you want to date this girl you can. I want to get to know you again too. I don't wanna be strangers. You're my daughter and I love you,"

"I'm sorry too Mom. For everything that I've done," Zoe responded, as her mother brought in for a loving hug.

"I love you Zoe,"

"I love you too,"  
-

* * *

While things had turned around at Zoey's place, the exact opposite had happened at Grace's.

It was the first time in years that Grace sobbed. She showed sadness. Depression to the world.

She hadn't cried since she was eight. When she fell off her bike and got a little cut on her right arm.

Grace's mom wasn't doing well. But Grace's aunts, grandparents, and cousins were all staying for a long while. to help out.

That night Grace laid in bed sobbing. A thunderstorm had made it's way through the city. Lighting flashed, rain poured down, and thunder boomed.

It was around eight when her door creeked open. It was Zoe. She closed the door behind her gently and climbed into bed beside Grace.

"Grace..." Zoe said softly, as she wrapped her arms around the goth and pulled her close.

Grace held Zoe back tightly and cried into her girlfriend's shoulder before speaking. "H-How did you get in here?"

"Your mom let me in. Oh, Grace I am so sorry," Zoe responded.

"HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE!" Grace screamed, as tears came down her cheeks.

"I know... I know... Shh Shh. It'll be alright I'm here. I'm here," Zoe said, as she rubbed Grace's back gently.

"I-I love you," Grace managed to choke out.

"I love you too, Grace. I love you too," Zoe said quietly.

* * *

Three days later the funeral was held for Grace's father.

Zoe, Zoe's mother, Tiny, Tristan, Maya, and Zig attended along with Grace's family for support.

Grace looked like a ghost to her family and friends. She had never had this look on her face before. And during the service she cried a lot.

Zoe felt so bad for Grace. This was something that Grace shouldn't of had to deal with until she was much older.

But no. This was happening to Grace. Even though she was still just a teen. Even though she was still in High School.

After the funeral was over Zoe kissed Grace goodbye. Their friends all gave the goth girl hugs as well.

Then Grace headed back home with her family. That night Grace didn't eat. She fell asleep at around nine.

It had now been exactly one week since Grace's father had died and she was back in school. Her cousins, grandparents, and aunts were still over at her house though. Providing support for Grace and Grace's mother.

This morning things were gonna be a little different though.

Zoe was coming to pick her up instead of it being the other way around.

At 7:15 Zoe was at Grace's house. The goth smiled a little as she came outside and kissed the other girl.

"I missed you," Grace said.

"I missed you too," Zoe responded, after kissing her girlfriend back.

"R-Ready to go?" Grace questioned, while tears began to fall down her face once more.

"Yeah," Zoe said, as she gave Grace an encouraging smile.

The two walked to school together, but still things wouldn't be alright for a while. Grace could only get better one day at a time. She could only return to her normal self so fast...

It would be a long time, but Zoe would be there every step of the way to help her. No matter what, they were in this together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys. What's up? Sorry this took me so long, but I have been so busy with things that I haven't had the time to write.**

 **But as always the story must go on. So I have some storylines for this story already planned out. I will not be making this story into a rated M. It will just be kept at T/ a high T for the rating in later chapters. I am saying High T mainly because of what's going to happen. Don't worry nothing too nasty. (At least for what I have planned right now)**

 **Also I am thinking about adding one ship to this fic... Tiny and Tristan. They would only be a side couple, like how I've been writing Maya and Zig. I got the idea for them a while back and have thought that it could be cute.**

 **What do you guys think though? Should I add them as another side couple? Let me know after you read in your review! So enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe and Grace arrived at school together where they were greeted by Maya, Zig, Tristan, and Tiny.

Everyone gave Grace a hug and told her how happy they were that she was back.

It made the goth girl feel better to be with her girlfriend and friends again. Even more so knowing how much she was missed.

"You know I was thinking... We haven't gone stargazing yet. You wanna go Friday?" Zoe asked, as she and Grace, along with the others walked through the halls.

"Of course. That sounds nice," Grace said, smiling a little.

Zoe's heart skipped a beat from the smile on Graces face. She knew that it was hard for her right now. She had just lost her father not even three weeks ago.

"Great!" Zoe responded with a grin.

"How do you two come up with date ideas so quickly?" Maya questioned.

"Cause we're ninjas," Grace replied.

"Oh wow..." Maya said slowly with a chuckle that followed afterwords.

"I was thinking that for our next date that we should go out to eat," Zig said.

"I love that idea!" Maya cheered.

"But not as much as you love me, right?" Zig teased.

"ZIG!" Maya yelled with a blush on her face.

The group broke out into fits of laughter for a minute, before calming down.

"Ah you guys are so funny!" Tristan said.

"Yep," Tiny agreed.

"Why of course we are!" Zig chuckled.

As the group continued to laugh and joke around, while they headed to their lockers Miles came down the hall and stopped right in front of them.

The friends glanced up at the boy and glared at him.

"What is it?" Zoe groaned. "Haven't you bothered us a enough for one lifetime?"

"Not yet," Miles smirked.

"Moneybags, leave us alone," Grace added in.

"Grace, I heard you're daddy died. I'm sorry about that," Miles responded.

"Are you really?" Grace asked, giving Miles a look that could kill him. "Cause you've been nothing but rude to me,"

"Look I may not be happy with you dating Zoe, but that doesn't mean that I'm not feeling sorry for you. Also while I still wish Zoe loved me instead of you, she doesn't and so out of respect for her I'm gonna leave you two alone from now on," Miles replied.

"Well thanks I guess..." Grace muttered.

"No problem. Well bye," Miles responded, as he turned around and walked away.

"He's not sorry. Not really," Grace sighed.

"I know," Zoe said with a frown. "I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, Baby Girl. Let's just get to our lockers and then head to class," Grace replied.  
-

* * *

The school day went by without any issues. Grace seemed happy again or at least somewhat happy. She smiled. Not as much as she used to, but hey some smiles were better than no smiles am I right?

After classes were finished, Zoe and Grace left Degrassi and headed to the Dot for shakes and fries.

"I'm loving this Banana shake!" Zoe cheered.

"I'm loving this Strawberry shake," Grace responded.

"And I'm also loving you," Zoe chimed in, grinning at Grace before blushing, as she spoke again. "Oh god that sounded wrong..."

Grace began to laugh and shook her head. "I've heard lines that sound even more wrong," Grace said.

"Oh well good," Zoe squeaked laughing nervously.

The two girls then finished their fries and shakes before they both in for the meal and then left.

"I love you, Zoey," Grace said.

"I love you too, Grace," Zoey replied.

Grace leaned in and kissed Zoe on the lips, before pulling away and grinning at her girlfriend.

"You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me," Grace squeaked.

You're are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, too," Zoe replied, before leaning in and kissing Grace.

Grace kissed back right away and felt her heart beat speed up.

Oh how she loved this girl.

And while she was still feeling pain from the death of her father, Grace was feeling okay due to her family, friends, and of course Zoe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey Hey Hey! :D How's it going everyone? So I am really pleased with this chapter. Felt it wouldn't be normal if you know... Grace doesn't get moments/bad days due to her father's death ya know? This won't be the last chapter with Grace's bad days/and or moments but they'll all be different. So it shouldn't get boring. If it does, let me know please. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was midnight when Grace had a dream... But not just any dream it was about her father.

"Dad!" Grace greeted, as she ran towards the man standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, Sweetheart," William replied, bringing his daughter in for a loving hug.

"I missed you!" Grace said.

"I know. I missed you too sweetheart. It was only a three day business trip though," The man responded.

"It felt like forever to us though,"

William looked up to see his wife Jewel coming over to him.

Jewel and William embraced each other in a hug and then kissed each other on the lips.

After that Grace and with her mother and father all joined in a 'group family hug' as they called it.

"I love you," All three said in unison.

Yes the love of this family was strong and pure.  
-

* * *

The goth awoke with a start. She felt a lump forming in her throat. Tears began to spill down her cheeks.

She remembered that evening when her father had gotten home from his very first business trip so well.

It had taken place in her freshman year. Just five days before Christmas.

"I-I miss you Dad..." Grace mumbled under her breath. Then it happened. Grace broke into a sobbing fit. Her body began to shake. Soon she felt so sick that she had to call for her Aunt Sally.

The woman ran into the room and saw her niece's face all red as she was sweating a little bit.

"Grace, Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I-I gotta throw up! Bucket! Bucket!" Grace cried.

"Hold on, Dear!"

Luckily Grace's Aunt Sally was able to get the bucket and a towel for her before she began to throw up.

"Shhh... Shhh. It'll be alright," Aunt Sally whispered into Grace's ear, as tears streamed down her face, while she continued to throw up into the bucket.

After she was able to stop she cleaned her face with the towel.

"S-Stay with me tonight, Aunty?" Grace questioned, looking up at the woman with pleading, depressed, and scared looking eyes.

"Of course, Hun," -

* * *

In the morning, Zoe came for Grace but was very worried when she heard that Grace wasn't gonna be at school that day, due to getting real sick in the middle of the night.

Zoe walked to school alone and felt so worried for her girlfriend.

"Oh, Grace... My sweet, Grace. You don't deserve to be going through this. You should be having the happiest life ever," Zoe thought, while heading into the school.

Meanwhile back at Grace's house the goth girl spent the day resting in her room. Her family checked in on her, brought her food that she could hold down, and stayed with her for a while. Grace watched some TV with two of her cousins. She couldn't deny that the cartoon Tom and Jerry brought a smile to her face.

When school was done for for the day, Zoe went to see how Grace was doing. Since she wasn't throwing up anymore, the family let the girl in to spend the evening with Grace.

Zoe and Grace had Grace's room to themselves. They laid together cuddled up. Grace held Zoe to her chest. After talking for a while the pair fell asleep in each other's arms.

At dinner time Grace's mother Jewel opened the door and smiled at the sight of the girls.

"Time for dinner, Sweeties," Jewel said softly, as she walked to the bed.

"O-Okay, Mom," Grace replied, while yawning.

Zoe's eyes opened slowly and she then rolled out of Grace's embrace and sat up.

"Dinner will be great, thanks," Zoe added in, with a smile.

Then Grace and Zoe headed out of Grace's room for dinner. Grace wasn't feeling too well still, but it would get better... Right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I really wanted to make this longer, but I also wanted to prove that I'm still here. Just busy. So remember how I said this story is gonna take a bit of a darker turn? Higher T sort of thing? Yeah. Just a warning, next chapter it's gonna get like that.**

 **Anyways I hope you all are still enjoying this story! Please do review I love to know how I'm doing. Read, and enjoy as well everyone!**

* * *

Grace hadn't eaten much at dinner. She ate only a little bit of green beans and mashed potatoes.

Zoe had barley touched her food, due to her concern for her girlfriend. Every time she just saw the goth staring out into space, instead of eating it scared her. But despite wanting to say something Zoe just stayed quiet.

After the meal was over and Grace's family began to clean up, Zoe and Grace said goodnight to each other.

"Love you see ya in the morning," Zoe said, pulling the goth into her arms.

"I love you too. See ya..." Grace replied, as she leaned in and kissed Zoe on the lips.

The couple pulled apart and then Zoe was on her way.

* * *

The next morning Zoe headed to Grace's to pick her up from school, and much to Zoe's pleasure her girlfriend was all ready to go.

"Nice morning, huh?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah..." Grace muttered under her breath, as she took a deep breath.

Zoe bit down on her lip trying to think of something... Anything else to say. That might cheer her love up. Suddenly, she remembered that Stargazing date.

"You still up for Stargazing tomorrow?" Zoey questioned.

"Of course, Baby Girl. You know how much I love our dates..." Grace said, smiling weakly.

"Great," Zoe responded, smiling a little herself.

The whole day Zoe was worrying when she wasn't in a class with Grace. Was she gonna have a breakdown? Would she be able to make it until three?

Thankfully though Grace did make it to the end of the school day and met up with Zoe, Maya, Zig, Tiny, and Tristan.

"Hey," Zoe greeted, as she grinned at Grace.

"Hi there, Baby Girl," Grace replied.

"So we were thinking about all of us hanging out at the park this afternoon. Wanna come along?" Maya asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun," Grace said.

Zoe sighed in relief that Grace did in fact want to get out and do stuff, even though she was depressed. And so the group reached the park within ten minutes after leaving Degrassi.

At the park Maya was laughing as Zig pushed her on one of the swings. Tiny and Tristan were chatting up a storm at one of the picnic tables, while Zoe wand Grace were practicing self defense.

"Ah ha! I gotcha!" Zoe giggled, pinning Grace down.

"Good job," Grace replied, smirking up at her girlfriend.

"Why thank ya, my lady!" Zoe chuckled.

Grace then leaned up and kissed Zoe on the lips. Zoe kissed back and the two began to kiss deeper and more passionate. Zoe's eyes widened in surprise, as Grace flipped them so that she was now on top.

"I love you so much," Grace said.

"I love you too so much," Zoe replied, as she felt Grace kiss her neck.

"G-Grace..." Zoe growled playfully, as she tried to flip them so that she would be on top again.

"Oh no you don't!" Grace laughed, holding Zoe down with a little bit more force.

"Why do ya gotta be way stronger than me?" Zoe groaned.

"Because I do," Grace purred, as she kissed Zoey on the lips once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh I am so happy I was able to get this up! I wrote this in like... an hour with taking a break for dinner, etc. But anyways I didn't write this as I had first planned. I just didn't have the heart to write one scene since I already feel bad enough for doing this to Grace. I love her character and while I never could see her doing this, it still felt right for the story. This chapter is dark and warning: Please don't read if you've ever tried to hurt yourself. Don't want this to be a trigger for anyone.**

 **Anyways read, enjoy, and review! :D**

* * *

The next night Friday was owning the starry sky. Grace and Zoe were just arriving at the park for their Star Gazing date.

Grace smiled as she laid down right next to her girlfriend, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Zoe curled more into Grace's embrace. She loved it when the goth girl hugged or held her close. "You're a cuddle bug," Zoe said, looking up at the night sky.

"So are you," Grace replied, as she eyed the stars.

"Yeah yeah... Oh hey! Look that star looks like a heart. See it?" Zoe responded, pointing at the heart shaped star.

"I do!" Grace chirped, catching the star that Zoe was talking about. "Zoey, look! That star over there one looks like a flower. See the stem?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Zoe squeaked with excitement in her voice.

"This is fantastic . Great idea for a date," Grace said, leaning down and kissing Zoe on the lips.

"Thanks. I knew you'd like it!" Zoe said, as she kissed Grace back.

For the rest of the hour the pair stopped star shapes and pointed them out to each other. But then it was time for the girls to part ways until the next day, so Grace walked Zoe home and then went home herself.

* * *

Zoe was sleeping soundly in bed when her mother came into her room.

"Zoe?"

"M-Mom...?" Zoe asked, opening her sleepy eyes and letting out a yawn. "You okay?"

The woman bit down on her lower lip before glancing towards the floor. "No..."

"What's wrong?" Zoe questioned with concern, as she sat up in bed.

"I just got a call from Grace's mother... Zoe... Grace she tried to commit suicide tonight... She's been sent to the mental health institute,"

"W-What...?" Zoe managed to choke out, before tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Hun," Miss Rivas said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

* * *

"I can't believe she tried to kill herself," Maya said.

"Me neither," Zig responded.

"I never thought... That Grace was the type," Tiny nodded.

"Same here," Tristan added in.

Zoe didn't say a word she just sat in the waiting room while her friends chatted, along with Grace's mother, cousins, aunt,s and Zoe's own mom.

"Okay everyone. You can come see her now," Said the doctor, as he entered the waiting room.

And with that the family and friends followed the doctor through the halls. Once they got outside Grace's room the doctor spoke. "Let's let the family go first,"

Grace's mom, aunts and cousins went in, while Maya, Zig, Tristan, Tiny, Zoe, and Zoe's mom sat outside on a bench.

After fifteen minutes Grace's family came back out of the room and let the girl's friends go in.

Zoe's mother came into the room too to give her daughter support.

"H-Hey guys..." Grace greeted weakly.

"HOW COULD YOU!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE!? YOU COULD'VE DIED! YOU WANTED TO DIE! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DIE!?" Zoe yelled, as she stood over Grace's bed and got right into the goth's face.

"ZOE!" Miss Rivas yelled, as she pulled her daughter away from the bed.

"Zoe... I'm sorry. I just... It's just that I miss my dad," Grace said.

"I MISS MY DAD TOO! HE DIED WHEN I WAS TWO YEARS OLD! BUT GUESS WHAT I NEVER TRIED TO KILL MYSELF OVER IT!" Zoe screamed.

"YEAH BUT YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF OVER THE RAPE TRAIL LAST YEAR! SO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO WANT TO JUST GIVE UP!" Grace screamed back.

"Yeah Zoe..." Zig said slowly, remembering the day all to well still since he was the one who had stopped Zoe from killing herself.

"I-I..." Zoe said, before she began to sob. "I JUST DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU, GRACE!" Zoe yelled, as tears clouded her vision.

"Zoe, I'm sorry... You won't. I promise," Grace said, as she got out of bed and pulled Zoe into her arms.

The friends then joined the couple in a group hug while Zoe's mother stood in the background.

Zoe cried even harder once she noticed the cuts on Grace's arms and neck.

Oh thank god that she was found on the bathroom floor the night before~


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, before I forget because I forgot to say this in my last two updates, I won't be doing another side couple with the story. I still think Tiny and Tristan would be cute though. Just me? -shrugs- Well on to other things. Next update will be adding another storyline. Time for Zoe to deal with something of her own again too.**

 **Also I hope these updates are coming along okay? I know they've been shorter. It's just harder to have more time to write when there's school, work, etc. Anyways read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was a bit scared after what had happened with Grace. Zoe feared she'd try it again. Her family were watching her every move when possible. Maya, Zig, Tiny, and Tristan would always make sure she stayed in their sight at school when Zoe wasn't around.

But no one watched her more than Zoe herself. When they weren't in school and together, Zoe kept her eyes on her girlfriend. Grace was seeing a psychologist And while this helped a little to relieve worry it didn't do much.

It had been two weeks now since Grace had tried to kill herself.

Zoe sighed as she shook her head and tried to focus on her homework. "... Oh come on, Zoe! You have to finish this. Grace is fine. She's just at home doing her own work..." The girl thought, glancing down at her history worksheet.

"Hey honey," Miss Rivas greeted, as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. How was work today?" Zoe replied, looking up from her work.

"It was fine. How was school?" The woman responded with question.

"Good... Just can't focus on this history worksheet... I'm too worried about Grace," Zoe said.

"Zoe, It'll be alright. I know you're really upset about Grace, but she's getting help now. She'll be fine," Miss Rivas responded.

"I just can't help but worry... I love her," Zoe sighed, as she buried her head in her hands.

"I know you do, Sweetheart. I know you do," Miss Rivas said, pulling her daughter in for a comforting hug.

Zoe hugged her mother back and closed her eyes. Yes everything would work out. This would pass... But why wouldn't it pass right away? Why couldn't Grace get better now? -

* * *

Grace was in the middle doing her math homework, when suddenly a thought of her father came into her mind. It didn't even take five seconds for her breathing to get heavy. Grace's eyes closed as tears began to slip out.

This was happening three times a day and two times a night. Grace would have these moments about her dad and lose all control for a while.

"Come on, Grace. Toughen up," The goth said to herself.

"Hun? Dinner will be ready in ten," Grace's mother said, coming into her daughter's bedroom.

"I-I'll be there then, Mom..." Grace managed to choke out, as she wiped the tears away.

"Aww Sweetheart..." Jewel mumbled, as she grabbed Grace and hugged her tightly. "I miss him mom..." Grace said slowly.

"Me too, Grace. But we've got to be strong, okay?" Jewel replied.

"Okay..." Grace muttered, smiling weakly at her mother.

"That's my girl," Jewel said with a small grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Well here's chapter 13. Yikes I'm tired... Gonna get straight to bed. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time ever it was happening. Zoe and her mother were beginning to get close. As Grace was going through more and more sessions with her psychologist, as school carried on carrying with it it's own amount of stress, Miss Rivas was there for her daughter.

If the woman herself was sick or had a bad day at work. Was too tired to make dinner, then Zoe was there.

They also went out and did things like going to the movies, shopping at the mall, getting their nails done, etc.

It was wonderful. So wonderful. It was a comfort for the both them.

However what Zoe didn't know was that her relationship with her mother was going to get a bit difficult... As in their home life was about to change.

"So I'm feeling pretty damn good, Baby Girl!" Grace cheered, as they reached Zoe's front door.

"I'm so glad," Zoe replied, leaning in and kissing Grace on the lips. Grace grinned and kissed her girlfriend back.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow morning," Zoe said, after they broke apart.

"Yep! Until then. I love you," Grace responded.

"I love you too," Zoe replied, grinning at her girlfriend, before she went opened the front door and Grace turned to leave.

Both girls glanced back at each other one more time and waved.

Then Zoe went inside and closed the door behind her. She headed to the kitchen where she heard voices.

One was her mother's... But the other one... It wasn't the least bit familiar.

"Mom...?" Zoe asked, entering the kitchen, seeing a man sitting in the kitchen chair next to her mother.

"Oh, Zoe! Meet Mark. He's my boyfriend... We've been dating for a year. Met at work and guess what? He's moving in with us and within a month we're getting married," Miss Rivas said with the biggest smile ever.

"Hi there, nice to meet you Zoe," Mark said, extending his hang out to the teenager.

"N-Nice to meet you too..." Zoe managed to say, as she gave the man a fake smile.

... "What the hell mom?" Zoe thought, eyeing her mother. "Why didn't you tell me about him and talk this over with me?..."

* * *

"So now he's living with you guys?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Zoe responded with bitterness in her voice.

"I'm so sorry..." Grace replied, as the pair walked to school.

"Thanks. I'm really upset about it. My mom never told me anything about this man before. Never had me meet him, she just expects me to come home one day see them in our house, tell me he's gonna be living with us and that they're getting married. And now it's like she expects me to be totally fine with it," Zoe said.

"I think you two should have a talk," Grace suggested.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt... But if she's gone this far without trying to talk to me about it... Will she really care when I bring it up?" Zoe sighed.

"I...I'd hope so?" Grace shrugged, before biting down on her lower lip.

"Alright I'll give it a try," Zoe added in.

"Good good!" Grace responded, as they reached the school.

"Ready for the day?" Grace questioned.

"Yeah," Zoe replied. "I am,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey what's up everyone? Well here's chapter 14. Again not so long, but the next chapter will touch on how this will get bad for Zoe. I'm almost done with Grace's current story line, but I've still got a few more chapters to go on that. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe sighed as she and Grace walked back to her house.

"I'm not so sure if I can do this..." Zoe muttered.

"Zoey, you have to talk to your mother," Grace replied, just as they arrived at Zoe's home.

"I'm just worried, Grace," Zoe responded.

"Despite how you feel, Baby Girl you need to talk to her," Grace said.

"Okay okay!" Zoe replied. "I'll do it,"

"That's my girl," Grace responded.

Then Zoe and Grace shared a kiss before Grace left and Zoe went into the house.

"MOM!" Zoe called out, while putting her school bag down.

"I'M IN THE LIVING ROOM, HUN!" Miss Rivas called back to her daughter.

Zoe made her way into the living room and saw her mother dusting the TV.

"Hi Mom," Zoe greeted.

"Hey, Sweetie," The woman replied, as she went over to her daughter and pulled her into a loving hug.

The girl smiled weakly and hugged her mom back.

"Hey... I wanted to talk to you about something," Zoe added in, as she and her mom broke apart from the embrace.

"What is it?" Miss Rivas questioned.

"I'm... I'm not okay with Mark..." Zoe said slowly.

"Hun... I'm sorry, but he's here to stay. You'll get to know him soon enough and you'll grow to love him," Miss Rivas responded.

"But mom why couldn't he of come over to visit before moving in! I don't feel comfortable with this!" Zoe snapped.

"Zoe! That's enough! He's staying and whether you like it or not, we're getting married next month," Miss Rivas snapped back, as she glared at Zoey.

"Okay mom..." Zoe said. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," Miss Rivas replied, as she sighed.

* * *

"ZOE!" Grace groaned loudly into the phone.

"I couldn't stand up to her! I don't want her to treat me badly again..." Zoe said.

"Zoey, she is treating you badly again! She just let's this guy move into your house without talking it over with you!" Grace replied.

"I-I..." Zoe managed to choke out. "I... I... I just really thought she changed.."

"Well news flash she hasn't," Grace replied.

"Yeah..." Zoe responded, while tears appeared in her eyes.

"You're not crying are you?" Grace asked with concern.

"I'm trying not to," Zoe answered.

"Aww Zoe..." Grace said.

Then just as Zoey was just about to reply to her girlfriend, Zoe's mom called up to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"TIME FOR DINNER, HUN!" Miss Rivas yelled.

"COMING MOM!" Zoe yelled back from her room, before she continued talking to Grace. "Well it's dinner time... I gotta go. I'll text ya later," Zoe said.

"Alright. I love you," Grace responded.

"I love you too," Zoe replied, before she hung up the phone and then headed downstairs.  
And as she made her way to the kitchen Zoe wondered just how much things would change around the house, but what she didn't know was not only would they change big time... But that her home wouldn't be such a safe place anymore.

Mark smiled at Zoe as she sat down at the kitchen table. Zoe gave him a fake smile in return.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I kept all of you waiting for a while. I've had a lot of work with school and with two exams coming up, I have been also been studying. So yeah I haven't had a lot of time for writing. Anyways I think this is a good start to Zoe's next story line. Grace's current one will be explored in the next chapter. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

That night after dinner Zoe was back up in her room. She was laying on her bed reading a book. However the nice peaceful quiet atmosphere suddenly went away... She began to hear yelling. So she went downstairs to see what was going on.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LIVE IN A HOUSE WITH SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" Mark yelled.

"BUT MARK!" Miss Rivas yelled back, looking at her boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"What's going on...?" Zoe questioned, as she entered the living room, glancing at her mother.

"You..." Mark said slowly, glaring at the teenager.

"M-Mom?..." Zoe asked nervously, as the man walked over to her.

However the woman just stood there and didn't reply to her daughter.

Zoe gulped, as Mark stopped in front of her and glared at her once more.

"YOU FUCKER!" Mark screamed, while slapping Zoe across the face.

Zoe screamed in pain as Mark grabbed her wrists and held her up against the wall. "YOU WILL NOT BE DATING A GIRL DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WON'T ALLOW THIS IN MY HOUSE! YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH HER IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU WILL GO TO THERAPY TO BE CURED!"

"NO! I AM NOT BREAKING UP WITH GRACE! I LOVE HER AND THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE!" Zoe screamed.

Mark glared at Zoe and turned her around forcefully, before letting go of her wrists and throwing her to the floor.

Zoe landed hard on her side. She clenched her teeth in pain, as Mark kicked her in the ribs.

"YOU EITHER BREAK UP WITH HER OR LEAVE THIS HOUSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

The young girl felt tears fall down her cheeks, while she glanced up at her mom, who wore an emotionless look while staring at her.

"You're going to break up with Grace," Miss Rivas added in, before walking out of the living room, with Mark following her.

* * *

It had taken fifteen minutes, but Zoe had finally managed to make it up the stairs to her room

She picked her phone up and called Grace.

"Hey there, Baby Girl is everything alright? You're calling me late," Grace said.

"No..." Zoe replied. "Grace... Mark he hurt me... My mom... She just watched him and didn't do a thing... And and... My mom she told him about us dating and that's what she got mad about... Mark wants me to break up with you in front of him and my mom said to do it too. And Mark wants me to get help because he thinks it's wrong that we're together, but I am not leaving you,"

"Wait... Wait... What?" Grace asked in shock. "You mean to tell me that he... He beat you up...? Because we're dating? And he wants you to... To be cured you mean?"

"Yes..." Zoe answered.

"THAT ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" Grace screamed into the phone. "AND YOUR MOM HAD NO RIGHT TELLING HIM ABOUT US! WHY DIDN'T SHE STOP HIM!? YOU'RE HER DAUGHTER!"

Zoe didn't respond to her girlfriend. She just sobbed into the phone and Grace's anger was now mixed with regret.

"Zoey... I'm sorry," Grace said.

"It's not your fault... Grace... I-I don't wanna lose you. I love you," Zoe replied.

"I love you too and you're not gonna lose me. Not now not ever. I promise," Grace responded, this time in a much more comforting tone.

"But he wants me to break up with you..." Zoe mumbled.

"You're not gonna have to. I've got a plan," Grace responded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all! Happy Holloween! Wow... This took a bit to gt up, sorry guys I got your comments and messages about when this would be updated, but I just couldn't do it not with the school work I've been getting. And tests to study for. Just been too busy. But at last here it is! Chapter 16. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"You're gonna come live with us," Grace said.

"But Grace! They'll think I've ran away! Because I can't possibly tell them I'm going somewhere," Zoe replied.

"I know, but it's the only that you'll be safe," Grace sighed.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there soon. I'll pack my stuff and tell you when I'm out of the house and on the way," Zoey responded.

"How's about my mom and I come and pick you down the block from your house instead? It's getting dark out and you'll have a long walk here," Grace squeaked.

"That sounds good," Zoe nodded, while she got a bag out of her closet.

* * *

Once Zoe was done packing everything that she needed, the teenager began to go downstairs and glanced around once she reached the lower level. She heard her mom and Mark walking in the kitchen . So very carefully she snuck out the door and raced down the street.

And just like Grace had said she was there with her mom waiting in their car.

"Thanks so much," Zoe said, as she got into the seat in the back next to her girlfriend.

"No problem, Sweetie," Jewel replied. "We'll make sure you're safe,"

"Got that right," Grace added in, as she leaned over and kissed Zoe on the lips.

Zoe grinned and kissed back. The girls then broke apart and headed to Grace's house.

Despite now being away from her soon to be step-father, Zoe was still worried. If they found out where she was she'd have to go back home. And was even worse was that Grace and her mother could get into some big legal trouble too.

"Sure hope this works," Zoe thought, as they continued the drive to her girlfriend's home.

* * *

"SHE'S GONE!" Misses Rivas screamed, racing down the stairs where Mark was standing.

"Where could she be?" Mark asked.

"I-...I think I know... Come on, Mark," The woman said, finally realizing where her daughter probably went.

* * *

"So we've been thinking and we've decided to sell the house," Jewel explained. "We need to move into a different house since... Well since what happened,"

"Which I think will be a great idea," Grace chimed in.

"Indeed, my Sweet," Jewel replied.

"Yeah. I think that'll be good for you guys," Zoe agreed.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Jewel got up from the kitchen table to answer it. But before she left the room she turned to Zoe and Grace.

"Grace... Take Zoe to your room," Jewel mumbled softly.

"Yes mom," Grace responded, as they got up from the table and went down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

**This must be like the shortest chapter ever for the story, but I still wanted to get something up. Next chapter we're pumping up the drama a bit! So stay tuned. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh hello there, Miss Rivas," Jewel greeted, glancing at the woman and then glancing at Mark.

"Hey there, Jewel. Is Zoe around?" Miss Rivas questioned.

"Nope. Why?" Jewel replied with question.

"Because we got into a fight and she's gone... I went to check on her a little while ago. I thought she might of come here," The woman explained.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Well if she comes by I'll let ya know," Jewel squeaked.

"Thanks," Miss Rivas responded, now wondering where Zoe was. "Come on, Mark,"

Jewel sighed as she closed the front door and then locked it.

After that she heard a car star and drive away.

"Alright you two can come out now!"

Zoe and Grace came back down the hall and looked relieved.

"That was amazing, Mom!" Grace cheered.

"Sure was!" Zoe agreed.

"Thanks girls," Jewel replied with a grin.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later when Zoe's aunts and cousins came back from the store. They weren't staying too much longer before heading back home.

They were happy to see Zoe and welcomed her with opened arms.

That night as everyone fell asleep no one knew just how hard keeping Zoe safe would be... But there were things that they didn't realize that would need to be done, if she was to stay with Grace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all! Here's chapter 18. I know this took a long while to get up. But I've just been very busy. Thank you guys for waiting! Oh I did some research and found out Grace might have** **cystic fibrosis in the show... I looked it up. Seems like a sucky illness to have... Hope she makes it. Love her character!** **So anyways read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Taking Zoe into their home made a lot of challenges for Grace and Jewel. While Grace's aunts and cousins all returned to their homes, since Jewel and Grace were mentally strong enough to be alone again they had wished that they had stayed a while longer.

It was all over the news; Zoe Rivas was missing. Maya, Zig, Tiny, and Tristan were instructed to not tell a soul about Zoe living with Grace now. There was a problem though that they couldn't get past; school. Since most everyone had no idea where the former TV star was she couldn't be home schooled. If a teacher knew they'd report it to the police.

Another problem was now Zoe couldn't leave the house, unless it was the backyard. Since it was fenced in. She only went out though the neighbors were all inside.

It had been a week now and things were so tense. Zoe was beginning to feel guilty. On the news there was a part where a reporter was talking to her mom, and she was crying for daughter. And Zoe could that her mother wasn't faking her pain. She really wanted Zoe back. She really was worried about her. But then Zoe remembered how her mother just let Mark beat her up... Went along with the idea to have her break up with Grace.

Why would her mother do such a thing to her?

After all this was the reason she had went to live with Grace in the first place. She wouldn't be safe at home.

At the momet Zoe was deep in thought as she sat in front of the TV with Grace sitting beside her.

"I think there needs to be more pepperoni on this pizza," Grace said, as she took a bite of her slice.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah totally," Zoe responded. The two had ordered Little Caesars for dinner since Jewel was working late.

"Thinking about... Well everything?" Grace questioned.

"Yeah," Zoe replied. "I miss going out places... I miss school. I've fallen behind... I..-I'm causing my mom pain..."

Grace bit down on her lower lip before letting out a sigh.

"Baby Girl, I know this is hard... But we've gotta keep you safe," Grace said.

"I know... I just didn't realize it would be this hard," Zoe responded.

Grace nodded and just glanced around the room for a moment. It had been hard for her and Jewel too. People asked Grace all the time if she was okay, due to them not knowing Zoe was living with her. Her mother also got questions. Since her daughter was Zoe's girlfriend.

Despite all of that they managed to not crack under the pressure They wouldn't. Grace loved Zoe and Jewel cared for her a lot.

"Zoe... It'll be alright. I love you," Grace added in.

"I love you too, Grace," Zoe replied, while she leaned forward and kissed Grace on the lips. Grace happily returned it and smiled. But the moment was cut short when there was a knock on the door. And then a yell from the outside... "IT'S THE POLICE! OPEN UP!"

Both girls froze. No... Oh god no...

"G-Grace..." Zoe whispered.

"Shh. Stay here," Grace replied, as she got up and lef the room. The goth answered the front door and smiled at the three officers.

"Hello there. We got news that Zoe Rivas was seen going into your house from your back door this afternoon... May we come in?" One of the policemen said.

Gulping heavily and stepping aside because she knew it would be hopeless to fight it, Grace let them in.

Now this was about to get really bad...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there everyone! Back with another update. Quicker this time too. I am aware that this story is a bit dark already with certain things, but for those of you who've read "Don't ya Worry I'll Be Right Here" Know I am not afraid to go into a very dark territory. Which is where this story is headed. Not gonna give anything away about what will take place though. Anyways read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Grace was terrified. As the police officers walked on past her and went to look in the other rooms, the goth knew it was all over.

She wished she could warn Zoe... But there was nothing she could for her girlfriend.

Zoe gulped as she saw the officers entered the room. She stood up and backed up. "Miss Rivas... You seem rather well for someone whose been missing. Tell me were you brought here against your will or did you want to be here?" One of the officers said.

"I wanted to be here! My mom... She let her boyfriend beat me up... I didn't feel safe so I came to be with my girlfriend," Zoe replied.

"How do we know you were beat up and are not just lying to us? You show no physical scars, cuts, or anything. Seems to me like you just wanted to come live with your gal. But you are not 18. That is against the law," Another officer added in.

"I'm telling the truth!" Zoe said, while tears formed in her eyes.

Grace stood in the doorway with a look of anger and sadness. How the hell could this happen to Zoe? And while telling the truth... How could they claim she was lying!?

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with us. We'll take you back home. Since you weren't kidnapped, no charges will be pressed," The third officer said.

"NO!" Grace yelled, as she ran into the living room and towards Zoe.

"Hey, hey. Easy there. She needs to go home," One of the policemen said, while he blocked Grace from Zoe.

Zoe sighed and then spoke. "Just let me get my stuff, officers,"

Grace felt like she was going to explode, just as Jewel came through the front door.

"Girls! I'm home what do you two want to do ton-" Jewel was cut off. Her jaw dropped as she stopped in mid-walk and looked at the policemen in the living room.

* * *

"I can't believe you ran off to be with your girlfriend," Miss Rivas said.

Zoe glanced down at the floor from the sofa. "Mom... You let Mark beat me up! I don't feel safe here anymore!" Zoe responded.

"If he feels the need to beat ya up, Hun. I'm going to let him do it. You will break up with Grace you hear me? Everyday after school you will come straight home. I'll make sure of it, cause I'll pick you up," The woman replied in a serious tone, as she gave her daughter a glare.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? YOU'RE MOTHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO NOT LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Zoe screamed.

"I do love you! I cried when you were missing! Not knowing where you were, or what happened to you," Miss Rivas snapped.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't let Mark live with us! Or let me beat me up. You'd also consider my feelings about the matter of you and him together," Zoe replied.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOUNG LADY!"

Zoe and her mom turned to see Mark entering the room with a glare on his face.

"Punish her, Mark," Miss Rivas said.

"With pleasure, Dear. With Pleasure," Mark responded, as he pulled Zoe off the sofa.

"Now let's get started..." Mark said slowly.

Zoe gulped heavily and her whole body began to shake in fear.

What was going to happen to her now? Now that she was back in hell?

How she was ever going to escape this?


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay ready to start going into a bit darker tone now? I'm starting off light and it will continue into the next chapter. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Two skinned knees, A cut on the right side of the neck due to a knife, and one broken toe on the left foot...

Mark wasn't finished though. "And now to finish things off..." The man said, smiling wide.

Zoe screamed in pain, as Mark who had her pinned against the wall kicked her in the stomach.

Mark smirked, while moving away from the teenager who then fell to her knees.

"Mark, Babe! I'm back with the pizza!" Miss Rivas said, who was just coming in the door. "None for Zoe though. She can make herself something,"

"I agree dear! I agree!" Mark replied, as he left the room.

Zoe began to sob uncontrollably. Her body ached. She couldn't move... She just couldn't.

"Oh god... Oh god..." Zoe thought to herself, as she tried so very hard to breathe.

Would she ever be happy again? Would her mom really ever care for her? How long would this go on for?

Finally Zoe managed to get up and very slowly she made her way upstairs. She fell onto her bed cried until she fell asleep from emotional exhaustion.  
-

* * *

The next morning Miss Rivas drove Zoe to school. "So this afternoon Mark with be with me to pick you up. Because we want to make sure you and Grace break it off,"

"O-Okay..." Zoe said in defeat.

"Good girl!" Miss Rivas cheered, as she grinned from ear to ear while the car pulled up to Degrassi. "Have a great day, Sweetheart,"

Zoe walked down the halls of Degrassi. She ran into Grace at her locker. "Hey..." Zoe said weakly.

"ZOE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Grace yelled, seeing her girlfriend's skinned knees, the cut on her neck, and noticing how she limped on her right foot a little.

"One broken toe, two skinned knees, and a cut on my neck due to a knife Mark used... To finish off the beating last night he kicked me in the stomach..." Zoe answered. "He and my mom are picking me up from school today. They want me to break up with you..."

"Then we will. I can't stand letting you get hurt anymore," Grace responded.

"NO! GRACE I LOVE YOU!" Zoe cried.

"Zoe..." Grace mumbled softly.

"We could just pretend to break up? We could just see each other in school," Zoe added in.

Grace sighed but then nodded. "Okay, Baby Girl. Okay," Grace agreed, kissing Zoe on the lips.

* * *

The end of the day came sooner than Grace or Zoey wanted.

Mark and Miss Rivas were already outside the school talking beside the car.

"There they are... Come on let's get this over with," Zoe said.

"I love you, Baby Girl..." Grace replied.

"Ah there's Zoe!" Miss Rivas squeaked.

"Hello, Hun," Mark greeted, smiling at Zoe.

"Hi!" Zoe greeted back before turning to Grace. "I'm sorry, Grace. But we've got to break up. It just isn't working out," Zoe said.

"I've been waiting for you to do this Zoe... I don't wanna be with you anymore either. I just didn't have the heart to do it," Grace replied, before turning and walking away.

"You're such a great girl, Zoe!" Mark cheered.

* * *

Weeks passed and Zoe and Grace only saw each other in school. They could never be seen together after classes ended for the day.

They couldn't talk on the phone either or text. Zoe's mother checked her phone eight times a day. And had it kept with her during the night.

The abuse on the other hand had stopped. But Zoe was warned that if her grades weren't what Mark wanted he'd breat her up. If she didn't do her chores in a certain time, or wasn't in the bed right at ten she'd be beaten up then too.

So far Zoe was doing fine. But one little mishap e and she'd be punished.

It was now only one day away from her mother and Mark's wedding... Soon Mark would be her step-dad. And forever she'd be in a world that she didn't want to exist in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I'm gonna be honest here, I did not intend to write this chapter as dark as it came out. It just... The idea came to me and I just had to go with it. Yes I have finally updated this. I am in the middle of going through a personal crisis and my anxiety is horrible. I'm having panic attacks every day and it's been hard. I have not read anyone's fanfics yet, I will get caught up when I feel better. But I did wanna write so I updated my Zoe/Grace story. I re-watched Degrassi: Next Class a week ago and I enjoyed it a lot more than on my first watch I must say! So anyways read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

The next day came quickly. Zoe's mother was so very excited and happy that she was going to be wed to Mark within a few hours. Mark's family and Zoe's gathered at a local park for an outside ceremony,

Everyone looked so thrilled at the park as they sat in their chairs and waited for the wedding march to begin, but Zoe sat there with a fake smile and on the inside she felt so much fear rushing through her, so much depression...

When the wedding march started, Miss Rivas walked down to meet Mark and the preacher at the front of the park. Zoe began to get lost in thought as the preacher spoke, then broke out of them when her mother was spoken of. "Miss Amanda Rivas, do you take Mark Edge to be your lovely wedded husband until death do you part?"

"Yes," Amanda answered, as she grinned at Mark. "And Mark Edge, do you take Amanda Rivas to be your lovely wedded wife until death do you part?" "I do," Mark answered.

"Then with the power invested in I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride," The preacher said. And with that Mark kissed Amanda. Changing her last name from Rivas to Edge...

Everyone celebrated after that. Then that evening Zoe's Aunt Sarah came over to Zoe's house to watch her while Mark and Amanda went on a one week honeymoon.

"Did you have a good time today, Hun?" Sarah questioned, while placing a plate of green beans and a hot dog in front of her niece.

"Yep!" Zoe said quickly, faking a smile.

"Sarah looked at the girl and sighed. "Zoe... Your mother told me about you and that other girl... And I know you're not happy with your mother's new husband,"

"OKAY FINE! I MISS GRACE! I LOVE HER! I WANNA BE WITH HER! AND YES I HATE MARK!" Zoe suddenly yelled, before she began to cry.

"Oh sweetie... No no no! I am not upset with you at all! I-I honestly don't agree with your mom," Sarah replied, as she took Zoe into her arms and held her close.

"Y-You don't?" Zoe asked with surprise.

"Of course not! She may be my sister, but I don't think Mark is good for her, and I don't like how she agreed to separate you from Grace," Sarah responded.

"I Love you, Aunt Sarah," Zoe squeaked.

"I love you too, Sweetie," Sarah said. "And this week you have my permission to see Grace outside of school and stay out until nine every night. Just make sure you get your homework done and go to school,"

Zoe grinned from ear to ear and hugged her aunt tightly. "If only she actually lived in this area... I could stay with her and things would be so much easier for me," Zoe thought.

* * *

The next day at Degrassi Grace was so happy when she heard that she and her girlfriend could finally have alone time together. "Tonight we are gonna have such a great time!" Zoe cheered. "You know it, Baby Girl! My mom is working until 11 tonight, so let's go to my house after school and we can order in dinner, watch movies, and cuddle. I wanna hold you in my arms all night," Grace replied.

"I have missed being in your arms so much," Zoe said, as she leaned in and kissed Grace on the lips. Grace smiled and kissed Zoe back.

That night after school Grace and Zoe to Grace's house. They ordered cheese fries and pepperoni pizza for dinner, they watched Safe Haven and then cuddled in Grace's bed. Grace held Zoe to her chest and both girls enjoyed the warmth of each other.

"Love you so very much, Grace..." Zoe trailed off.

"I love you to so very much," Grace replied, as she tighten her grip on her girlfriend.

Happiness was filling up both Grace and Zoe for the first time in weeks and they were both so glad that they were together.

When 8:30 came around, Zoe left Grace's house to get home in time to get a snack, do her homework and get to bed.

Plus Grace wanted to clean her place up before her mother got home from work.

* * *

Zoe happily skipped up to her front door and went inside. "Aunt Sarah! I'm home! Man I had the best tim-"... Zoe gasped, as her discontinued her sentence. Cause there laying on the floor in the entrance of the kitchen was her aunt... Dead. Blood. So much blood covered the floor. There was a knife in her chest. And another knife in the left side of her head. Then Zoe heard footsteps... Zoe turned around and to her horror she saw Mark covered in blood, with her mother standing right next to him.

"We came home early because there was an issue with our room... Didn't think your aunt Sarah would allow you to be with Grace... So I murdered her and your mother watched me and laughed the whole time," Mark said, as he reached into his jean's pocket and took out a can of mace.

"Now let's see what'll happen when we're done with you..." Amanda added in, glaring at her daughter.

No... Please! MOM! MOM DON'T LET MARK HURT ME!" Zoe cried, as she stepped away from the man who came closer with the mace in his hand.

Amanda just stood there as Mark backed Zoe into a corner and sprayed the mace into the girl's eyes, causing Zoe to scream in pain and fall to the floor. Mark then went into the kitchen and pulled the knife that was in Sarah's chest and came back over to Zoe, and stabbed both of her legs. Zoe let out cries, pleads, and screams. While tears flooded her eyes and came down her cheeks.

Mark then pulled off knives out of Zoe's legs at the same time to cause his step-daughter even more pain.

Zoe then lost all control to breathe and passed out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Greetings, everyone. Well I am really happy with this chapter. Next up: a new storyline for Grace plus Zoe's start to her healing process/the trail with Mark and Zoe's mom. And a little twist. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe woke up in her bed. She was covered up with her blankets, and her head was resting nicely on her pillow. The girl pushed her blankets off and looked at her legs. They were bandaged up, but she felt rather weak even though no more blood could escape. Then other feelings began to burn up in her.

Sadness, and Fear. But more fear. Zoe was scared. She was scared for her life. And she wanted Grace. She needed Grace. There was no safer place than her girlfriend's arms.

But with her mother having her phone during the night, there was no way for her to get in contact. Glancing over at her clock on her night-stand the time read: 2:34 AM.

"Great..." Zoe mumbled to herself, as she laid back down. There was no way she'd sleep peacefully now... Was the body of her dead aunt still laying there downstairs? Was her mother and Mark planning on killing her now? What was gonna happen?

As tough as Zoe was she wasn't at all feeling tough at the moment. Suddenly however an idea came to her... She could 911. Yes that's what she'd do! All she had to do now was sneak to the land phone in the living room and make the call. Then Zoe would call Grace right after!

Zoe tried to get out of bed as quietly as possible, but her legs were so weak, that when she went to stand up she ended up falling onto the floor.

The only way Zoe could move was to crawl... Gulping as fear overtook her, Zoe crawled out of her bedroom and turned to the staircase... How the hell was she going to herself down there? She backed herself up onto the first stair and her used her hands to hold on to each stair as she climbed down backwards.

Once she reached the downstairs level she crawled to the living room and reached the land phone. She pushed herself up to the table that it was on and made the 911 call.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi... My mom and Step-father killed my aunt... I don't know what they did with her body, but my step-father then sprayed mace in my eyes and stabbed me in both legs I lose a lot of blood so I passed out, just woke up they bandaged my wounds but I'm very weak and I had to crawl to the phone..." Zoe explained as quietly as she could. "I'm scared they'll wake up..." Zoe added in quickly.

"We're sending police and an ambulance over right away," The operator said.

"Thank you..." Zoe responded.

After ranging up with the operator , Zoe called Grace.

Grace groaned as she awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced at it with tired eyes, but when she saw the name 'Zoe' come up she immediately answered.

"Grace! Thank god you answered! Listen I cannot explain much since police are on their way, but please get your mother and yourself over here... My mom and step-dad came home early things are bad here..." Zoe said.

"Don't ya worry, Baby Girl! We're coming!" Grace responded, with worry clear in her voice.

It did not take long for the cops and an ambulance to arrive. It was the same with Grace and Jewel too. The house was investigated. Sure enough Mark was caught as was Zoe's mom. They were both arrested and the body of Sarah was found in the closet of the adult's bedroom.

Zoe was taken to the hospital. Jewel and Grace followed right behind the ambulance and were there through out the beginning of the morning and into the afternoon. Zoe had surgery. The doctor said that she'd be fine though. All she had to do was stay there for a week and then she could leave.

Jewel got into contact with the adoption services and was processing the rights to have custody over Zoe. Despite that she was allowing Zoe and Grace to continue dating.

The week was hard on Zoe. Nightmares were constant. She even had panic attacks, but Grace was right there to help her through them.

Once she was able to be discharged, Jewel had gotten custody over Zoe so Jewel picked up Zoe and Grace and drove them home.

"You alright?" Grace asked, as they entered the house. "Yeah," Zoe replied. "Glad to be safe now,"

Grace smiled at Zoe and kissed her on the lips. "I'm really happy you're with us now," Grace responded.

"Me too," Jewel chimed in. "It's all gonna be okay now,"

"It sure is," Grace agreed.

Zoe smiled at Jewel and Grace. Now she'd be safe, but emotionally it was going to take a long time for her to heal. She was going to be going to therapy every day for a year now. A therapist from the school would be seeing her every morning at 8:30.

She still could remember the screams from Mark and her mother. They screamed at her as the police forced them into the car. Saying they'd get her for what she did... They had not yet been giving a sentence, but would be kept in jail until the trail began. Zoe would have to be there for it... And she was not looking forward to it at all.

But Zoe did have Grace. She did Jewel. And she did have her friends. Everything would be okay. She was safe now and that's all what mattered.

Not like anything else could go wrong, Right?...


	23. Chapter 23

Hey all! Sorry to be getting this up so late. I have been so busy lately with school and work. I had to finish a book in time for it's release and now that's been published I feel a lot of stress off of my shoulders.

I've started on another book, but it doesn't have to be finished soon so yay! I get to relax. So here's a short summery of what I'll be up to this month, because updating will be a big hard for a while with my busy schedule. First off this month is when my very first audio book will be released. It's called Coconut Island, and it is also a Ebook. I've been talking to the producer and she will be sending me the book when its finished recording and we split the money 50/50 when there's a sale! Next up is on the 29th. There's a talent show at my high school that day and I'm actually going to be selling my books there! First in person sale ever so I'm excited but also a little nervous.

In between all of that book stuff I'll be working on the last semester work for the school year. We get out in May but I forgot the date... Eh anyways it's an early release to summer this year for whatever reason. There isn't any snow days to make up though. But yeah there's quiz's coming up in my classes, projects, and tests so busy, busy busy!

Since May won't even be a full month of school. I don't know how busy I'll be. I mean with the end of school I know I am going to stress so make sure I have all my work done... (I always get stressed at the end of the year) But once summer arrives you can expect me to update a lot more. I will be spending a lot of my summer writing. I have missed a lot due to things this year and want to drive right back into it.

Also The new season of Degrassi airs sometime this summer! I looked it up. It would've been nice to have been given an air date or a month of when it's coming back at least, but no...

Anyways, this chapter was a bit tricky because I was going back and forth trying to figure out what story line to give Grace. There were two I really liked, but after some thought I decided to give her the one I thought was a little better so enjoy!

* * *

For as long as Grace could remember she was the type of person who barley ever got worried. While there were some situations that caused her stress or even anxiety, it didn't happen much. At the exact moment Zoe was at home taking a nap. Things had been hard on her lately. Court was starting in three days, Zoe was having nightmares almost every night, and the poor girl got so scared when she felt anyone touch her in the simplest of ways, like a hand on her shoulder, or a hug... Even Grace. Though when she saw it was one of her friends, Jewel, or Grace herself she calmed down.

Grace had gone for a walk. She was bored and wasn't tired so she didn't wanna nap with her girlfriend. As she passed by the many shops and stores of the city she spotted The Dot up ahead. Smiling to herself, Grace got an idea. "I bet Zoe would like a shake when she wakes up!"

The goth reached her destination, completely intent on getting her girlfriend a treat scanned the cafe. No one was there... But the sign said open?

"Move and I'll shoot!"

Grace gasped when a guy in a black mask rose from the other side of the counter. "I have three hostages with behind here with me! And if you move you'll be one of them!" Grace could only nod as she stood there in place.

"I have to admit though... You're quite a sight,"

Wait... Grace eyed the masked man... She noticed some very interesting things. His skin, his hair... He looked a lot like-

"Take off your clothes, bitch! Or I'll kill you!"

Obeying what the man had said, Grace stripped herself of everything she was wearing. Then the man took off the mask and it was clear Grace who was coming from behind the counter ...

She remembered Zig and Tiny telling her everything about him...

What Tiny had gone through thanks to him! But wasn't he supposed to be behind bars?...

It was all a blur after that... Grace was told to lay down on the floor and spread her legs. She had to deal with being touched. Touched like never before. She lost her innocence.. All of it.

After he was finished with Grace. He smiled with glee and got up. "You were a nice fuck,"

Grace was shaking as she got dressed. She felt so lost... One thing she couldn't do though, was tell her attacker she knew who he was...

Gulping as the man smiled at her Grace was figuring out what to do when the police came running in. "EVERYONE DOWN, NOW!" The officers shouted.

"So you know this man?"

"Yes..."

"How?"

"My friends... Had encounters with him before..."

"I see... So the name is Vince Bell, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Okay thank you,"

Grace sighed as she got up and left the station with her mom walking behind her.

It had been an awful day and Zoe had been worried sick back at the house. Grace had been taken the hospital They checked her over with a rape kit. And had her stay there overnight. Then she went to the station with her mother to talk about... Vince.

He was in jail again. Charges were pressed immediately and he had no way of getting probation. Apparently he had escaped and had just been discovered missing that very same day.

They transported Vince out of the city to another prison. However Grace had been shattered. She found it so hard to eat, to sleep, to function at all was a clannge.

It wasn't even that that was the worst of it... Grace was beginning to feel... Well sick. Jewel planned to make an appointment for her daughter.

When they got home Zoe hugged Grace tightly. Grace hugged her girlfriend back. "O-Oh my god... Grace," Zoe mumbled.

"I-I..." Grace managed to choke out, before she began to sob.

Zoe bit down on her bottom lip and hugged Grace even tighter. She used her hands to gently rub Grace's back.

"Shh... It'll be okay," Zoe whispered into Grace's ear. "Never leave me," Grace spoke in reply.

"I'm not going anywhere, Grace," Zoe responded.

Then the day of court arrived. Zoe was a bit scared. And despite what had happened, Grace was right there beside Zoe that day, along with Jewel.

Mark was put behind bars for five years... But Zoe's mom? She got probation. Zoe was horrified. Even though Jewel had custody over her. What if her mom tried something!?

After leaving the court house, Jewel drove Zoe home and then took Grace to the doctor.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"I have been having flu like symptoms since being r-raped. Last night I was throwing up a lot and had a fever with chills. I feel pretty shitty still," Grace explained.

"I'll be right back," The doctor said, as she hurried out of the room.

When the doc came back she had a needle. "We really should do some blood work,"

"Why?" Jewel asked. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Well... It seems from what she's told me... That she might've caught HIV,"

Grace's eyes widened in fear. If she really did have that... That meant it could turn to AIDS and if it turned into AIDS, she'd been dead before the end of the year.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay! I had today off from school and work. So I put this together through out the day. Okay. Next chapter, Zoe's storyline will take a more intense turn. And We'll be focusing on that for a while. What's going to happen to Grace? Your answer is hidden somewhere within this chapter. Also... THE NEXT SEASON OF DEGRASSI AIRS JULY 22ND! I'm so excited! Plus with two confirmed seasons to follow in 2017! Also a shout out to everyone: Thank you all for the support. It means a lot! Keeps me writing! So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"No. I can't! I can't have HIV!" Grace replied.

"We don't know for sure yet. I'm just saying it sounds like that could be what's going on here. You'll also have to go to the local hospital for a screening test. That will confirm whether you've got HIV or not," The doctor said.

"I'll be alright, Honey," Jewel added in, as she smiled at her daughter.

Grace nodded and then the doctor did the blood work. Afterwords she ran a flu test on Grace to see if maybe that was it.

But it wasn't...

"Alright. Call hospital and make an appointment for a screening test ASAP. If everything is clear... Then I'd say you've just caught a little bug and it will clear up soon,"

Then Grace and Jewel left the doctor's office. "M-Mom... There's no cure for HIV... If I've got it... I'll-"

"Grace, if you have it, we'll deal," Jewel said, while cutting her daughter off mid-sentence. "There's medications that help,"

"I don't care! Mom... I-I want to marry Zoe one day... I can't not if... I'm sick," Grace responded. "I love her so much,"

"Awww, Honey. Sick or not. You'll marry her. I promise you that," Jewel said.

"T-Thanks, Mom," Grace responded.

"Now then let's get home," Jewel squeaked.

* * *

"YOU MIGHT HAVE WHAT!?" Zoe screamed, as tears streamed down her face.

Grace bit down on her lip and then pulled Zoe in for a hug. She hugged her girlfriend tightly. "I'm going to go make an appointment right now. Excuse me," Jewel said, as she grabbed her phone and went into the kitchen.

"Zoe... I love you," Grace said.

"I love you too, Grace," Zoe responded, as she leaned in and kissed the goth on the lips. Grace kissed back and the two began to make out there in the living room. Grace pushed Zoe down on the sofa and then pinned her down. Grace kissed Zoe on the lips again and Zoe moaned softly.

Both girls began feel turned on, but before they could move future, Grace and Zoe heard Jewel walking towards the room.

Grace quickly got off of Zoe and sat on the sofa next to her, as Zoe sat up next to her.

"So I got you an appointment tomorrow at noon," Jewel said.

"Thanks, Mom," Grace responded.

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Now then I'm going to go get dinner ready," Jewel replied.

Zoe sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I really hope you don't have HIV, Grace," Zoe said.

"Me too. Guess we'll just have to wait and see..." Grace responded.

That night after dinner, Maya, Zig, Tiny, and Tristan came over to hang out with Zoe and Grace.

"How come you didn't tell the police that I'm Vince's brother?" Tiny asked after Grace explained the whole rape story. Despite being told over the phone by Zoe that they were dealing some very hard challenges, Maya, Zig, Tiny, and Tristan had no idea what had taken place before tonight.

"Because I didn't want them to think you or Zig were trouble," Grace replied.

"Well I'm really sorry he did that to you," Tiny said.

"It's not your fault," Grace responded.

"Yeah! Don't feel bad, Buddy," Zig added in, as Maya and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm trying," Tiny sighed.

"Hey let's go outside, sit on the porch and watch the stars!" Zoe said. "It'll be nice,"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Maya agreed.

Then the group left Grace's bedroom and went outside. They all sat next to each other and looked at the sky.

Zoe nudged Grace in the shoulder. As she pointed to their friends. They still hadn't told them about the HIV testing.

"Guys... I'm getting tested at noon tomorrow for HIV... I might have caught it from Vince," Grace managed to choke out.

"WHAT!?" Maya, Zig, Tristan and Tiny yelled in unison, as they looked at the goth in shock.

"I'M GONNA KILL VINCE!" Tiny screamed.

"T-Tiny..." Maya squeaked.

"Tiny, please calm down," Grace said.

"S-Sorry... I just can't believe I'm related to such a jerk," Tiny replied.

"So will they know right after testing?" Maya questioned.

"Yes," Grace answered

"No matter what, we'll be here for you," Zig said.

"Through it all," Tristan nodded.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best!" Grace responded. Then the group joined in a great big group hug.

After a little while Zoe and Grace's friends left and the two girls went to bed.

"Zoe, I want to hold you," Grace squeaked. Zoe smiled at her girlfriend and scooted right beside of her girlfriend, who hen wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you," Zoe said.

"I love you too, Baby Girl. So much," Grace replied.

Soon enough the two of them fell asleep and hoped that the next day for bring them some relief.

* * *

When the next day arrived Zoe and Grace awoke at 8 am. Jewel was already up making breakfast.

"Morning, Girls," Jewel greeted, as they walked into the kitchen. "Morning," Grace and Zoe replied in unison.

Jewel made them eggs and bacon to eat. Then at 11:30 the three of them left to go to the hospital. "Ready?" Zoe asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Grace responded, as they drove to their destination.

Fifteen minutes later, they got to the hospital and Grace went into the room where the screen testing took place. Zoe and Jewel both prayed after Grace went in to be tested.

Ten minutes passed and then Grace exited the room with a smile.

"I DON'T HAVE HIV!" Grace cheered loudly, as she hugged both Zoe and Jewel. "OH MY GOD THAT'S SO GREAT!" Zoe cheered back in a excited voice.

"I'm so happy, Honey," Jewel chimed in, as she grinned at her daughter.

Then as the three headed back home Grace texted Maya, Tristan, Zig, and Tiny the great news!


	25. Chapter 25

**So we're back to focusing on Zoe a bit more right now. Also sorry it's been taking a long time to update. Very busy. Only time this week I had the free time to write.**

 **So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

While everyone was delighted with the news that Grace wasn't sick, Zoe couldn't stop thinking about her mother while she. Grace, Jewel and their friends went out for ice cream.

Grace seemed to pick up on her girlfriend's distress as she raised an eye brow at her. Zoe just smiled and got a smile back from the goth. They were sitting at a table outside of a DQ.

When they got home an hour later and Jewel went to start dinner the two girls were alone.

"Want to go to my bedroom?" Grace gently whispered to Zoe.

"Are you suggesting we act naughty?" Zoe asked, while rolling her eyes playfully.

"Me? No way!" Grace replied somewhat nervously.

Zoe just smirked and grabbed a hold of Grace's hand and the two went to the bedroom. While both girls would through hints at each other about having sex it just hadn't reached that point yet. So the couple settled for cuddling.

"Grace... I've been thinking about my mom... I-I have to go to court next week for the trail," Zoe said.

"I knew something was bugging you," Grace replied, as she pulled Zoe close.

"I-I'm scared," Zoe added.

"It'll be alright. Nothing bad will happen I promise," Grace squeaked.

"I sure hope so," Zoe responded.

"I love you, Baby Girl," Grace said.

"I love you too," Zoe replied, as she leaned in and kissed Grace on the lips. Grace kissed Zoe back and then a few seconds later they broke the kiss.

"Everything will be alright," Grace said.

Zoe nodded and smiled. Then both girls laid there on Grace's bed cuddled up until Jewel called them for dinner.

When bed time came around after an evening meal of Carrots, chicken, and pasta Zoe laid in Grace's arms.

"You're so lovely," Grace said.

"You're lovely too," Zoe replied, as she blushed. Grace smiled as she kissed Zoe on the cheek. "Goodnight,"

"Night,"

All week long Zoe was extremely nervous. She had nightmares that Grace would have to calm her down from. And when the day of the trail came the girl found herself feeling sick as she got ready.

"You're okay, Zoe you're okay," Grace said, as she rubbed her girlfriend's back. Zoe smiled at Grace and continued to brush her hair.

"Thanks for helping me out, Grace," Zoe responded.

"I love you, Zoe. I'd help you with anything," Grace replied.

"I love you too, Grace. So much," Zoe squeaked.

-  
When Jewel, Grace, and Zoe arrived at the courthouse they went to the room that they were to be in and saw Zoe's mom sitting on one of the benches.

She didn't get a jail sentence... It was due to her not being the one who killed her aunt, But it still wasn't fair!

Zoe shook her head and sat in the back of the room in the middle of Jewel and Grace.

A few minute s later the judge came in. The first case of the day was Zoe's.

"Zoe Rivas, victim of a beating and walking in on her aunt being killed by her step-father Mark, also witnessed hearing how her mother just laughed and watched the whole murder take place. Despite the sadness of the woman's actions we cannot find her responsible. Therefore, she will be on probation for three months and have visitation of her daughter. After the three months are up we ask that she has full custody of Zoe again," The judge said.

"W-What...?" Zoe mumbled out softly.

Grace glared towards the judge and grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hand.

"OBJECTION, OBJECTION!" Jewel screamed.

Everything had been decided. Zoe would be back with her mother soon and would have to visit with her.

The whole way home in the car Zoe had a panic attack. She threw up everywhere, and was sweating real bad. She also sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Upon arriving back at the house, Grace took her girlfriend to the room they shared and laid her down. Then Grace snuggled up against her and held her close.

"We'll fix this, Baby Girl. We'll fix this," Grace said.

The goth didn't know how but they would... They just had to somehow get Zoe out of this.

Blood on the floor. Laughter being heard. The feeling of mace hitting her eyes. The pain of a knife going through her body...

"AHHHH!" Zoe screamed as she awoke from a nightmare. Grace sat up quickly and hugged Zoe who's body began to shake.

"I'm here. I'm here," Grace whispered gently.

"I'M SO SCARED!" Zoe cried, as she hugged Grace tightly.

"I know... I know," Grace replied.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Look whose still alive! Me I am! Anyways I just finished school for the year so yay summer! I know this chapter is short, but I'm still getting back into writing everyday so I'm a little slow here. Read, Review, and enjoy please!**

* * *

Zoe had fallen asleep in Grace's arms after about thirty minutes of on and off sobbing. Grace couldn't sleep though. All she thought of was the fact that Zoe would be back with her mother within a few months... Could they really do something to stop it?

Jewel quietly walked up to her daughter's bedroom door and glanced into the room with sadness. "How long as she been asleep?" Jewel whispered.

"Fifteen minutes," Grace whispered back, as she glanced at her mother.

"Do you think she'll want to eat soon?" Jewel asked.

"Probably," Grace responded.

"Alright. When dinner is ready I'll come back and let ya know," Jewel responded, as she gave her daughter a smile, beore walking down the hall.

Grace looked down at Zoe who continued to sleep in her embrace. The goth placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before laying her head down on the pillow.

An hour passed and Zoe was still fast asleep when Jewel came back to Grace's room.

"Sweetie, do you want to wake her?" Jewel asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Grace replied softly, as she gently nudged Zoe in the shoulder. The girl's eyes slowly opened and she let out a yawn.

"Want to eat dinner?" Grace asked.

"Y-Yeah," Zoe replied with another yawn.

Jewel chuckled at the girls before turning down the hall and heading for the kitchen.

Grace and Zoe joined Jewel for an evening meal of steak, green beans, and white rice.

Zoe no longer felt sick so it was easy for her to eat. She felt a little better knowing that Jewel and Grace would try their hardest to fingure something out.

After dinner Zoe took a shower while Grace laid on her bed reading a book. Jewel came into Grace's room and spoke. "We're going to be going to the court house tomorrow. The judge can the three of us alone for a meeting. S perhaps something can be done," Jewel said.

"Well at least we've got a shot," Grace replied, while she placed her book down on the bed.

"Yeah," Jewel responded. "Don't worry, Hun. Everything will be okay one way or another,"

All Grace could do was nod and give her mother a weak smile. Oh how she wanted to believe what everything would be alright... But would it really?

Soon Zoe was out of the shower and in her PJ's. She smiled as Grace looked up from her book and saw her.

"Hey," Zoe greeted.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Grace greeted back. "Ready for a good night's rest?"

"You know it,"

Then the couple laid down in bed and Zoe cuddled into Grace's arms. Both girls were asleep in half an hour.

At breakfast the next morning Jewel told Zoe about the meeting with the judge.

Zoe agreed to go and at two that afternoon Jewel, Grace, and Zoe went over to the court house.

"We want to keep Zoe at our house," Grace said to the judge.

"Hun, I'm sorry. But she is to have visits with her mom and then move back in with her," The judge responded.

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? ZOE ISN'T SAFE WITH HER MOTHER!" Grace yelled.

"Grace!" Jewel shouted. "Don't yell..."

Grace sighed as she tried her hardest to calm down.

"I'm sorry... But nothing can be done," The judge said.

"Very well..." Jewel said in defeat as Zoe began to cry. Grace hugged her girlfriend as they left the courthouse. Jewel dropped the girls off and went to work late.


	27. Chapter 27

**Nothing in the following chapter is mean to offend so please don't get all angry. But I wrote the chapter the way to lead to a big change in the story.**

 **Anyways read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend arrived and Zoe was to visit her mother. The house both of them lived in before was still there's since it had been bought and not rented.

"Hi, Sweetie," Zoe's Amanda greeted as she opened the front door.

"H-Hi mom," Zoe replied. The teenager walked into the house and put her over night bags on the floor.

"Hungry?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," Zoe answered.

"Then come into the kitchen! I've got some pasta ready and some hot dogs," Amanda said.

"So how's work been?" Zoe asked. She had to try to make conversation...

"Work has been fine," Amanda answered. "How's school?"

"Schools been good. I'm happy winter break is in two weeks," Zoe responded.

"Are you still with Grace?" Amanda questioned, as she sat Zoe's plate on the table.

"Yes... Why wouldn't we be?" Zoe squeaked. She narrowed her eyes at her mom.

"J-Just... Wondering is all. When I was in jail I read the bible and I realized... That what you're doing is a sin," Amanda explained.

"IT'S NOT A SIN!" Zoe yelled loudly.

"Zoe... You'll go to hell if you don't break up with Gr-"

"NO! I AM NOT BREAKING UP WITH GRACE!" Zoe screamed.

Amanda's face grew stone cold as she threw a glare at Zoe and mumbled under her breath. "Faggot..."

"W-What did you just say?" Zoe asked.

"I said you're a faggot," Amanda said in a clear voice.

"H-How dare you! YOU WATCHED MY AUNT DIE IN FRONT OF MY EYES AND YOU CALL ME A FAGGOT AND SAY I'M A SINNER!?" Zoe yelled, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Zoe..." Amanda muttered. "I fixed my mistake. I surrendered to god. You need to do the same," Amanda responded.

"OH HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PULL THE WHOLE GOD THING ON ME!" Zoe screamed. "MOM STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Amanda shook her head and then went to the counter and picked up her bible and opened it. Then she began to read bible verses and Zoe's eyes went wide.

Zoe got up from the table, ran up the stairs and went to her old bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"She'll learn soon... Right lord?" Amanda asked, as she began to pray.

The next morning Zoe came down the stairs and found Amanda cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Sweetie,"

"Morning..."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes,"

"Good. Want to go for a drive today?"

"Sure,"

After breakfast Zoe got ready while Amanda did the same. After they were both ready to go they got into the car and drove off.

"So are we going anywhere?" Zoe asked.

"Yes but it is a surprise so you'll just have to wait and see!" Amanda said with a smile.

Five minutes later they pulled up at a church.

"Mom..." Zoe muttered, as she felt herself getting angry.

"Let's join all those people going in and pray to the lord," Amanda said.

"NO!" Zoe yelled, as she got out of the car and then began to run.

"ZOE!? ZOE!" Amanda yelled. She started the car back up and drove after her daughter.

However Amanda couldn't keep up with the girl, who took a cut through people's yards.

Thirty minutes later Grace heard a knock at her door. She opened the door and looked around, but saw no one... Then suddenly she saw a piece of paper laying there on the porch.

Grace picked it up and it read: Grace I cannot do this anymore... My mom is a bitch and there's no way I can stop the system from making me move back in with her, Goodbye-Zoe.

"ZOE!" Grace screamed, as she ran through the yard and then down the block to try and find her love.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! Also I found out some very good information on the upcoming season of Degrassi. They posted info about the three first episode on facebook. Very very cool info indeed! Looks like we're in for one heck a great season. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days since Zoe had gone missing and there wasn't a single trace of her to be found. The police had one out to search with dogs, investigators even tried to figure out where the girl was, but no officer or dog, or investigator could find a single clue.

Other search parties had gone out looking for Zoe as well. But nothing... It seemed as if she had simply vanished. Grace was in complete and utter despair. She had been crying, and getting sick due to anxiety that made her throw up, she could barley function that Jewel was considering taking her to the hospital where she'd be put in the mental health section.

Maya, Zig, Tristan, and Tiny were taking it hard as well. Maya cried nearly every day. Zig was scared a gang would end up taking Zoe. Tiny had that fear too and Tristan was beyond worried that their friend had gone off and killed herself.

And there was Amanda... She had to tell the police, Grace, and Jewel what had happened before Zoe ran off. No one was happy with the lady. Amanda was now regretting her actions... Maybe she had gone too far.

As the woman continued to think over her actions, the more she began to realize just how big of a mistake she had made. It was her fault... Her fault her daughter was missing, it was her fault her daughter had gotten abused by Mark... All that fear Zoe had felt, all the anxiety, it was caused by her.

"I'm such a terrible mother," Amanda thought, as she sat on the sofa in the living room, as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

"Grace... Grace come on, Dear. Dinner is ready," Jewel said, while knocking on her daughter's bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" Grace screamed. The goth was laying on her bed sobbing. "Grace..." Jewel mumbled. The lady opened the door and went over to the bed.

Grace sat up and clung to her mother. "SHE MIGHT BE DEAD MOM! SHE MIGHT BE DEAD! WHAT IF SHE KILLED HERSELF!? WHAT IF SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!?"

"Shh... Shh... I promise we'll find her and we'll find her alive. Everything's gonna be okay," Jewel replied. She held her daughter close and rubbed her back in an extra effort to provide comfort.

* * *

"Any leads on Zoe Rivas year?" Sheriff Robbin asked, as his officers who had gone out to search came back into the station.

"No. Not a single lead at all, sir. We think she might've left the city," One of the cops said.

"We'll send out search groups to the surrounding areas first thing tomorrow," The sheriff replied. "That girl must be somewhere..."


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry this took me a while to get up. But I just wanted to start on other projects as well. There are not going to be many chapters left of the story. Within the next chapter, we go into the healing process for Zoe and the last story line for Grace. Then it's 'recovery' for Grace and Zoe, as their lives slowly go back to normal.**

 **Anyways read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe gasped as her head rose from the water. The girl had been taking a drink from the lake she had found. She had left Toronto and instead of going to a surrounding city, she headed for the country area.

As far as food went, the girl had her wallet in her jean's pocket. She currently had 200 dollars left. She didn't want to go to a hotel. She didn't want to be found. She didn't want to go back home... She didn't want to see her mother again.

But the one person Zoe did want was Grace. Oh how she missed the nights the two would curl up together and go to sleep. Grace always held Zoe close. Making Zoe feel so safe and so loved. "Oh Grace... I need you," Zoe mumbled to herself. She got up and began walking through the field, that surrounded the lake.

"Oh... god... What am I doing? Grace and my friends are probably worried Sick! I-I can't... I can't just run away from the people who care and love me. That settles it... I'm going home," Zoe thought. And with that she turned around and headed back towards Toronto.

* * *

"Search parties have been sent to the surrounding cities. So we'll focus on the country area. It wasn't originally planned, but I think this will be a good idea to check everywhere. Let's move out!" The sheriff said. Then the other officers followed him out of the station. Everyone got into their police cars. Some of the cops had their police dogs with them, to help in the search.

They all departed and drove off. Hoping and praying that they'd find Zoe Rivas.

It was Eleven'o clock and Grace was sitting there in class barley able to focus on what the teacher was saying. Maya, Tiny, Zig, and Tristan had all convinced her to stay in public school.

When class ended Grace just raced out of the room as quickly as possible. Maya was able to catch up to her though. "Grace... We're here for you. Never forget that," Maya said, as Tiny, Tristan and Zig approached. Grace sighed and turned to her friends. "I know, Maya. I know," Grace said. "I-...I just don't know how to cope with this situation,"

* * *

-Six hours later-

Zoe found the city of Toronto coming into view. "Yes! Within an hour I'll be in the city and I'll head right to Grace's," Zoe said.

When Zoe reached the city, she took the fastest route to Grace's house. When there she ran to the front door and knocked loudly.

Jewel answered the door and her eyes grew so big at the sight of the teenage girl, that it looked like her eyes were going to fall out.

"OH ZOE! THANK GOODNESS!" Jewel cheered loudly, as she pulled Zoe into a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of ran away. I'm so sorry!" Zoe said, before she began to cry.

"Shh... Sweetie. You were scared... Your mom was being mean... You didn't want to go back to living with her... But the thing is you came back home... And that's all that truly matters," Jewel replied. She held Zoe tightly. "I was so worried about you. You're like a daughter to me,"

"I am?" Zoe asked weakly.

"Of course, Hun," Jewel responded, as she pulled back from the hug. "Let's get you inside... I think there's someone who'd appreciate to know you're alright,"

Zoe nodded and followed Jewel into the house, closing the door behind her.

"GRACE! ZOE'S HOME!" Jewel called.

Suddenly the sound of a door bursting open and running filled the house. Grace bolted into the room and ran straight for Zoe. Jewel quickly jumped out of the way.

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY GIRL!" Grace cried loudly. She took Zoe into her arms and held her tightly.

Zoe hugged Grace back. At this point both girls were crying. "I'M SO SORRY!" Zoe cried.

"Shh.. My sweetie... I-I know you were scared. I'm just glad you're home. That's all that counts," Grace said.

"That's pretty much what your mom said," Zoe replied, as she began to calm down.

"I love you, Zoe. So much," Grace added in. She kept Zoe in her arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Zoe kissed back and when the girls parted she spoke. "I love you too, Grace. I love you too,"

Jewel smiled at the sight before she too spoke up. "I'm going to make us all dinner. Zoe go and take a shower. You need it,"

Zoe nodded as Grace let go of her. Grace walked with Zoe to the bathroom while Jewel to the kitchen. The feeling of soap and warm water on her skin, made Zoe feel so much better. After her shower she changed into a tank top and shorts. Jewel had made backed potatoes, turkey drums and french fries. Grace, Jewel and Zoe all sat down and ate all of their food. After dinner Jewel talked about how they'd have to let the police know Zoe was okay.

"So... I've got to call them... Tonight," Jewel said.

"That's fine," Zoe responded.

"I'll step out to make the call," Jewel nodded and with that left the living room.

Grace and Zoe sat on the sofa together and cuddled.

"I don't know how you're not mad at me," Zoe said.

"I was worried. I wasn't mad," Grace explained. "Like we said before. You're safe and sound now. That's all that matters,"

"I love you so much," Zoe replied.

"I love you too so much," Grace responded.

"Okay... The police are relieved that you're back and that you're not hurt or anything. However this is going to be taken to court. Since your mom was responsible for you running off. They want to see if you can stay here with us," Jewel said.

"We'll surely give it a try," Zoe said.

"Indeed," Grace agreed.

"Good. Now then. We'll know more about the date of court within the coming weeks. Why don't you two get to bed?" Jewel added in.

"Bed sounds wonderful to me," Zoe said. "Same here," Grace replied. "Night mom! Love you!"

"Love you too, Grace goodnight! And goodnight Zoe. I love you too!" Jewel said.

"Love ya too, Jewel," Zoe replied. She smiled at the woman before following her girlfriend off to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay so this chapter covers a lot that I had planned for a while for this story. There's only going to be a few more chapters. And then we're done. Gawd, I started this almost a year ago... But I am happy you guys enjoy this. Anyways, yes we'll be seeing Grace get through the aftermath of her rape. I wanted to cover more on that and Zoe's healing in this chapter. And then it'll continue with some nice fun chapters too. Like another dance for Zoe and Grace to attend, etc.**

 **So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

That night Zoe and Grace both slept really well as they laid cuddled up with each other.

and the next morning Grace awoke with Zoe in her arms. She smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"H-Hey... Good morning," Zoe said, as she let out a yawn.

"Morning, Baby Girl," Grace replied.

"You hungry? I totally go for a nice breakfast..." Zoe responded.

"Yeah I am. Let's go," Grace said. She and Zoe then got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Girls," Jewel greeted.

"Morning," Zoe and Grace said in unison. The girls took a seat at the table.

"I'm making eggs and bacon this morning," Jewel said.

"That sounds so good!" Zoe squeaked.

Jewel chuckled and kept cooking the food.

"So... We need to kinda tell our friends that you're okay," Grace added in.

"I agree. I just hope they're not gonna be mad at me..." Zoe replied. "I shouldn't of ran off,"

"It'll be okay. I'm sure they won't be mad," Grace said.

"I sure hope so..." Zoe responded.

After breakfast Grace called Maya. "Hey, Maya? Can you, Zig, Tristan and Tiny come over?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in fifteen minutes," Maya said.

"Okay thanks," Grace replied. Then the goth girl hung up the phone.

"I can't wait to see them!" Zoe chimed in.

"I know," Grace said with a smile.

After about twenty minutes Maya, Tiny, Tristan, and Zig arrived at Grace's house.

"Sorry it took us a little longer... What's up?" Maya said, as she and the others walked in.

"Come on into the living room," Grace replied. Then she led her friends into the next room where they saw Zoe smiling weakly.

"ZOE!" Maya yelled in shock. She and the others rushed to Zoe and grabbed her in a group hug.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY!" Tristan cried loudly.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Tiny added.

"We were so worried," Zig said.

"I'm so sorry... I-I... I ran off and I shouldn't of. I came back though please, please don't hate me," Zoe responded.

"We don't hate you!" Tristan said.

"That's would be impossible!" Maya nodded.

"We love you!" Tiny added in.

"Yep!" Zig sqeuaked.

"I love you guys too," Zoe said.

The freinds hugged each other and then hung out for a little while. Tiny, Tristan, Maya, and Zig left to let Zoe get some rest.

The police station called Jewel an hour later.

"Girls! Come in here. I have news," Jewel called from the kitchen.

Zoe and Grace entered the room and saw Jewel sitting down at the table beside her cell phone. "So the police called. Zoe, you are allowed to stay here on the week days, but you have to see your mom on the weekends... And move back in her. However you can have Grace over there with you on the weekends... And I'll be calling your mother later today," Jewel explained.

"I-I... Don't want to see her," Zoe said.

"I know... But the judge won't let us change anything... I'm sorry," Jewel replied.

"Zoe. It'll be alright. I'll be right there with you," Grace responded.

"I know... Thanks," Zoe said. She smiled weakly at her girfriend and kissed her on the lips.

That weekend Grace went with Zoe over to her mother's house.

Grace held Zoe's hand as they rung the door bell and waited for an answer.

"Hi, Grace... Hi Zoe," Amanda said. She smiled at the girls and let them inside. "Listen... Zoe... I'm really sorry," Amanda added in.

"No you're not! You'll just do this again!" Zoe spat. She glared at her mother. "And besides... You're still married to Mark..."

"I'm getting a divorce with Mark. I don't want him in my life anymore," Amanda replied.

"R-Really?" Zoe asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes. And you can see all the divorce papers to prove it. Zoe, I'm so so so sorry. These last few months have been hell for you... And I just hope one day you can forgive me," Amanda said.

"Mom... I love you. Of course I can forgive you," Zoe replied. "M-May I have a hug?"

"Oh of course!" Amanda said.

Zoe jumped into her mother's arms and both hugged each other tightly. They cried a little and said "I love you"

Grace smiled as she watched from a few feet away.

"And Grace? I'm really sorry about trying to break you and Zoe up. It's not a sin that you two are together and I honestly couldn't think of anyone better for my little girl," Amanda said.

"Thank you," Grace replied. "Apology accepted,"

"Thanks, Dear," Amanda responded. The weekend went by quickly. and it was fun and happy.

Zoe was now slowly repairing her relationship with her mother. Things were looking up it felt great!

However on Monday night when Zoe and Grace were asleep Grace suddenly awoke in with a start and breathed heavily.

"G-Grace?..." Zoe asked quietly. "Zoe... I-I... Had a nightmare..." Grace mumbled. She quickly jumped into Zoe's arms. "What was it about?" Zoe asked. She laid herself and Grace down.

"Vince... It was the day I was raped... He was doing it to me all over again..." Grace managed to choke out.

"Shhh... Shhh... It'll be okay... It'll be okay," Zoe said. "I'm here and I will protect you,"


	31. Chapter 31

**-Waves- Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy. Anyways, here's chapter 31! We've got probably three more chapters to go? four at the most. So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Grace slept soundly in Zoe's arms all night. Zoe hadn't slept at all she was too focused on thinking about how much she wanted to kill Vince.

No one would ever hurt her girlfriend and get away with it.

Grace yawned as she awoke to the alarm set on her phone, which made Zoe jump a little when it went off.

"Morning, Grace," Zoe said.

"Good morning," Grace replied. She smiled weakly up at Zoe.

"You okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. Let's go downstairs and have breakfast then get ready for school," Grace replied.

"Okay," Zoe squeaked. "We should tell your mom about last night though..."

"I agree," Grace said. "We'll tell her during breakfast,"

Zoe nodded as they got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Jewel was there standing over the stove looking eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Ladies," Jewel greeted.

"Morning," Both girls replied in unison.

"Mom... There's something I need to talk to you about," Grace muttered.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Jewel questioned.

"I had a nightmare last night... About Vince raping me... Can I see a school counsler starting as soon as possible?" Grace responded.

"Of course! I'll call the school at 7:30," Jewel said. "It'll be okay, dear,"

"Thanks mom," Grace said, as Jewel set down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and in front of Zoe.

"Anything for you," Jewel said with a smile.

After breakfast Zoe and Grace got ready for school and headed to the school. As they walked they chatted about their excitement for winter break. The air was cool and crisp that morning. A signal that Winter was making it's way into the city.

As they arrived at Degrassi Maya, Tiny, Tristan, and Zig were waiting for them by the doors.

"Hey!" Maya greeted happily.

"Hey," Zoe said.

"Morning," Grace added in.

"Excited for winter break?" Zig asked.

"Yep! Mine and Grace's families are spending the holiday together!" Zoe chirped.

"Yeah. We're pretty excited for it," Grace nodded.

"That's great!" Tiny said.

"Indeed," Tristan added.

'Well come on let's head inside," Grace said.

As the group walked into the school Grace kept thinking about Vince in the back of her mind...


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey all! Sorry for not posting in a long while. School started and since then I've been very busy. So next chapter well focus on the two families having some holiday fun. Then we'll go to Zoe moving back in with her mother soon, one more school dance and the final chapter to rap things up. So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

That day at school Grace was called into the counseling office where she spoke with a school psychologist She got all of her feeling out in the session. She screamed she cried. She let her anger and broken self show...

When she was dismissed back to class Grace began to feel a little better. It helped being able to talk, cry, etc...

She'd be meeting with Mr. Max everyday for the rest of the year.

When school was over for the day Grace and Zoe walked back to Grace's house where there they found Jewel and Amanda talking at the kitchen table and enjoying some coffee.

"Mom!" Zoe cheered happily. She ran up to the woman and gave her a hug, as Grace hugged her mother.

"Hey, Zoe. Did you and Grace have a good day?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," Zoe replied.

"Indeed. I got to finally let all my feeling about when I talked with one of the school psychologists," Grace added in.

"Oh I'm so happy they were able to fit you in today!" Jewel said.

"Me too," Grace responded.

"So... We were wanting to talk to you girls about Christmas and Christmas Eve being at well our house, Zoe?" Amanda squeaked.

"That sounds good," Zoe nodded.

"Yeah!" Grace agreed.

"Good. We'll bake cookies, sing, and have a great time this weekend!" Jewel cheered.

The four laughed and then Zoe and Grace joined there moms at the table with coffee of their own. A nice afternoon for sure.


	33. Chapter 33

**I just couldn't help myself! I needed to write a cute fluffy chapter. So here it is. Then I promise we move on to the holiday chapter. And so forth... So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

That evening after dinner Zoe and Grace were talking about how excited they were about Christmas Eve and Christmas. It was making Grace feel a lot better too.

"I think our families spending the holiday together will be amazing!" Zoe said, as she and Grace got into bed that night.

"I agree," Grace responded.

"Now then let's play around for a little bit!" Zoe squeaked. She pounced on Grace and pinned her to the bed. Smirking, Zoe glanced down at her girlfriend. "Whose the stronger one now?"

Rolling her eyes, Grace easily rolled flipped them and was now pinning Zoe down. "I believe I am still the stronger now here," Grace replied.

"Damn you..." Zoe mumbled.

"Excuse me? Using vulgar language now, Baby Girl?" Grace asked.

"Y-Yes!" Zoe managed to choke out. She chuckled nervously. She had no idea what Grace had planned for her.

"Okay then..." Grace said. She smiled as she began to tickle Zoe's sides. "GRACE!" Zoe yelled, while she laughed loudly.

"Whose the best girlfriend in the world?"Grace questioned.

"YOU!" Zoe yelled.

"That's right!" Grace replied, as she stopped tickling Zoe.

Zoe began to calm down as she breathed deeply from being tickled.

"Now let's get some sleep," Grace responded.

Nodding, Zoe curled into Grace's arms and then both girls fell asleep together. And that night they dreamed about their upcoming holiday.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Holiday chapter is finally up! Thank the lord I had time. Lol. Anyways, read review and enjoy! Also if I don't post before Halloween, have a great one my friends!**

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived quickly. Grace and Zoe were both very excited about it! Amanda and Jewel were talking over come hot coco and snowman shaped cookies, while Grace and Zoe were getting some egg nog from the fridge.

"This is nice," Grace said. "The Chirstma Tree looks great as well,"

"Yeah I agree," Zoe replied.

"I love you, Zoe," Grace added.

"I love you too!" Zoe responded, as she leaned in and kissed Grace on the lips.

Grace smiled and kissed Zoe back before breaking the kiss and then spoke up. "Let's go sit down at the table,"

"Sounds good," Zoe said.

Then the two girls joined their mothers and had a blast talking and laughing for the rest of the night.

The next morning Zoe awoke in Grace's arms and smiled at her. "Hey... Merry Christmas, Grace," Zoe said.

"M-Merry Christmas, Zoe," Grace responded, as she yawned.

"You're my favorite Christmas present!" Zoe giggled.

"You're mine too," Grace smirked.

"Let's go downstairs!" Zoe added in.

Grace nodded and then followed Zoe downstairs where their mothers were sitting in the living room drinking coffee.

Zoe and Grace said Merry Christmas to their mothers and then everyone gathered around the Christmas Tree to open their gifts. Zoe got Grace a heart shaped necklace and Grace got Zoe a sliver heart shape ring.

The group then ate cookies, had a big dinner that night with roast and green beans. They had cake for dessert and that night when Grace, Zoe, and Jewel left to go back home everyone had a smile on their face. Amanda was even happy though her daughter had to leave, she knew they'd be living together soon.

It had been a great holiday!


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey all! One more chapter to go then we're done here. I intend to finish this on a long and happy chapter by the way. So yeah. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up or anything updated lately. Tying to get myself back into the writing mode so to speak. Work has taken up a lot of my time too.**

 **So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

After Christmas break ended and school started back up Zoe soon moved back in with her mother. Grace continued to get therapy for herself. She didn't have many nightmares anymore. She was doing a lot better.

Winter was ending and Spring was beginning. The warm weather was coming back, along with blooming flowers etc.

At Degrassi students were preparing for the Spring Formal. A fun energetic dance that was being hosted by Student Council. Grace and Zoe were both going together and the girls were excited for the dance.

Zoe bought herself a long blue sparkly dress with sliver flats. She put her hair up in a braid and on the night of the dance she waited for Grace to pick her up from her house.

"You look great, Honey," Said Amanda.

"Thanks, Mom," Zoe replied. She smiled at the middle-aged woman and sighed in content. Things had been so perfect lately.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Zoe answered it quickly. There stood Grace in a sliver dress with black flats on. She had her hair down, but brushed very neatly.

"Hey... Wow look at you," Grace said.

"Look at you too! My lovely lady..." Zoe responded, as she blushed.

"Thanks..." Grace said shyly. "Read to go?"

"Yep!" Zoe replied. She grabbed her purse, said goodbye to her mother and then she and Grace were off to the dance!

Zig, Maya, Tristan, and Tiny let them at the school. The group went into the gym together and began to dance. There were pop songs and then slow dance songs. While a slow dance song was playing and Grace and Zoe were dancing, both couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They had grown to love one another so much... But both wanted to take it to the next step... And have sex.

Of course neither of them wanted to admit that they were ready. "I love you, Zoe," Grace said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

"I love you too," Zoe responded, kissing back.

The kiss soon ended and the couple danced together some more. After the dance ended that evening Grace walked Zoe home. "Nice night out," Zoe said.

"It really is," Grace nodded. "Well here we are... Your house. I love you have a goodnight,"

"I love you too! Goodnight, Grace," Zoe responded. They kissed one more time before Zoe went inside and Grace sighed before walking off.

It had been a night night... But more was still wanted.


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay! Here it is! The final chapter of After Summer. I'll be posting a follow up one-shot to this story called "Love Going Higher" When it's done It'll be up!**

 **A big thanks to everyone who followed, faved, and commented on this story. Thank you all! I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **So read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

The end of the school year was now very near. Only one week of school was left. As Zoe, Grace, Maya, Tiny, and Tristan began the last five days they worked very hard on last minute exams and homework.

Spring had brought warm weather that felt nice to everyone. Zoe knew she needed to talk to Grace about her current feelings, but she decided to wait until summer began. That way nothing could distract her from getting her good grades.

And little did she know Grace was thinking the exact same thing...

"So are you excited about summer break? Just think about it! Late night dates, sleepovers..." Grace trailed off, as she and Zoe walked through the halls of Degrassi.

"I am very excited! Sleepovers and late night dates sound great, Grace," Zoe replied.

"It sure does..." Grace said. The goth suddenly began to get dirty thoughts in her mind which she quickly shook off.

"So the DOT after school?" Zoe suggested.

"You know it, Baby Girl!" Grace nodded. They entered their math class and both sat down together.

* * *

After school was done for the day and the couple headed to the DOT, Zoe began to feel nervous. What if Grace didn't go for it? Of course not knowing Grace was feeling the same didn't change her own fears.

Zoe and Grace shared some fries and drank some shakes. While they walked to Zoe's house Grace smiled weakly at her girlfriend and spoke up. "Ready to work on this homework?"

"Yeah," Zoe responded, as they arrived at her home.

The evening was tense to way the least... Both Grace and Zoe got so distracted with their thoughts that it was hard to do their work, though they got through it.

As the last week of school continued studies were finished and on Friday when the final bell rang summer began!

Grace and Zoe were heading to the park to watch the clouds and work on self-defense.

"Feels like to be done with school," Zoe said, as she and Grace laid on the grass. They had been practicing self defense for an hour and needed a break.

"Same here," Grace nodded.

"Grace... I need to talk to you about something... We've been dating for almost a year now... We both love each other very much and have been through a ton of stuff... Grace, I love you and I want to have sex... Zoe replied.

"Re-Really?" Grace managed to choke out in question.

"Y-Yeah..." Zoe said nervously.

"I want to have sex too... I've been thinking about it for a while," Grace replied.

"So wanna make a date for... Tomorrow night? My mom will be working until eleven tomorrow night," Zoe responded.

"It's a date, Baby Girl," Grace said. She winked at her girlfriend and smiled.

"Good..." Zoe said.

"Ready to practice more self-defense?" Grace asked.

"You betcha!" Zoe chuckled, as she got up.

"Then let's go!" Grace replied. The goth got up and then raced Zoe to the middle of the open field.

-The End-


End file.
